Mass Neptune: Rebirth
by condeale
Summary: El final conquistas no es tan malo, digo hay potencia, haci que les cuento una historia donde Nepgear, como ultima diosa eleva a las 4 naciones, ahora una colación, hacia las estrella, a la vez que encontró una manera de volver a vida a Neptune y compañía, claro si traer significa renacer sin tus recuerdo y una nueva familia
1. prologo

**Buenas a todos, esta nueva historia en parte me inspire en los fanfic de mass effect, y luego de leer Hypermass Dimeffect Rebirth Among the Stars, el primer crossover de mass effect y Hyperdimension Neptunia, el cual está muy bueno y recomiendo leer a pesar que este en inglés (o pueden optar como yo y usar el traductor automático xd), pero como tengo la costumbre de intentar ser innovador, se me ocurrió usar el final más triste….haci es el final conquista. Pero antes que vengan a tirarme arena, no se preocupen por Nep y las demás diosa y candidatas, que para eso existe la palabra resurrección xd. Pero para hacerlo más divertido incluí varias franquicias, algunas solo personajes o tecnología pero en algunas usare algo de historia xd**

 **Franquicias usadas: Mass effect, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Halo, Star wars, Titanfall, Tokyo Ghoul, Date a live, Residente vil, Gear war, Bioshock, Dead space, y otras más que ahora me acuerdo xd**

2 de agosto, 2017

Después del sacrificio de las 4 CPU y las candidatas de Lastation y Lowee, y la partida de la candidata Nepgear de Planeptune para enfrentar a Arfoire. En todas las cuatro naciones estalla el caos, echando como culpable a Planeptune, pero la mala organización y revueltas sociales conlleva a:

-Leanbox: El gobierno se divide tras la hospitalización del oráculo Chika Hakozaki tras su intento de suicido. Por una parte el frente miliciano de Leanbox corporation (FMLC, liderados por abotinado James MacAllan, general superior de las fuerzas militares de Leanbox Marcus Graves y la inteligencia artificial administrativa de difunda diosa Spyglass) y por otro el Comando Espacial de Leanbox (CEL, liderados por el héroe legendario Terrence Hood, líder de la selección del gremio James Gregory Cutter y el general de las fuerzas policiales de Leanbox Preston Jeremiah Cole) siendo que actualmente están en negociaciones pacificas mientras una coalición de fuerzas entre ambos grupos defienden las ciudades de los monstruos liderados por Marcus Fenix y Avery Johnson

\- Lastation: División se vive en la nación estilo steam punk, por una parte la Oracle Kei Jinguji intenta estabilizar la economía de la nación, un grupo de políticos liderados por el ministro del interior Sheev Palpatine con ayuda de otros políticos y miembros de sindicatos de trabajadores de los cuales eran liderados por el técnico Anakin Skywalker, el agente de información Hideo (code:Dios) Kojima y un grupo de policías liderados por Albert Wesker con ayuda de la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella y fuerzas especiales STARS, mientras por otro lado las fuerzas militares quieren imponerse liderados por code Big Boss, con ayuda de todos los generales, incluyendo sus hijos Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, Solidus Snake, amigo Venom Snake, amigo Revolver Ocelot, mentora Boss y hasta el ex comandante Major Zero con su división Patriot. A su vez muchos de ellos están defendiendo la periferia de los monstruos liderados por Chris Redfield y el héroe legendario Revan con su party.

\- Lowee: Caos en las calles contra Planeptune por la muerte de la diosa y candidatas, lideradas por lolicones y padres contra el abuso de menores (cosa curiosa contando que las candidatas son diosa) entre los cuales resalta el fontanero Mario y su hermano Luigi, además del apoyo del héroe legendario Link y la líder del gremio local Bayonetta, mientras que la oráculo Mina Nishizawa intenta calmar las situación con la asistencia de los políticos liderados por Arcturus mengsk, el general Horace Warfield, el doctor en jefe Samuel Oak. Por otro lado en periferia de la nación los monstruos arremeten contra los civiles, siendo rescatados por el mercenario fiel a la diosa, James Raynor, y su grupo los asaltantes de Raynor y apoyo de la sargento Sara Kerrigan con un contingente de magos, ademas de la ayuda de las fuerzas de infantería lideradas por él Teniente Surge, poniendo una base de operaciones en las montañas.

\- Planeptune: Caos y confusión se establece en la ciudad principal ante la noticia de la muerte de su amada diosa. A lo que un grupo de héroes se junta, liderados por Steven Hackett, con ayuda del activista de información Jack Harper y el doctor Ivo Robotnik, intentan contactar con la oráculo Histoire, la cual responde diciéndoles que aguanten hasta que vuelva Nepgear. Por otra parte el agente del gremio David Anderson intenta contener a los monstruos en la periferia junto a la mitad del ejército de planeptune liderados por el teniente Malcon Shepard y su hermana la sub-teniente Plutia Shepard con varios agentes del gremio, aparte de la ayuda de una secta guerrera llamada los Assassin lideradas por Ezio Auditore con su base en el bosque virtual.

2 de Diciembre, 2017

Durante la noche, en medio de miles de batallas épicas en todo Gamindustri, los monstruos van retrocediendo hasta ser empujados a sus habitar naturales. Tras eso todos los guerreros terminan la lucha, volviendo a las ciudades contando miles de bajas entre las cuatro naciones

4 de Diciembre, 2017

Tras 2 días, vuelve Nepgear con su party, siendo bienvenida entre aplausos y alabanzas en Planeptune. A que al llegar al Basilicom es recibida por Histoire y los héroes que protegieron a la nación. Por otro lado en las otras naciones se corrieron la voz del regreso de la candidata, a lo que preparan las armas en caso de querer ser absorbidos, llegando al punto que en Lastation se preparan por modelos BOW Hunter

5 de Diciembre, 2017

Una reunión de emergencia es dada por Nepgear a todas las naciones, explicando que es una reunión pacifica para determinar el futuro de Gamindustri. Siendo que todas aceptan con la condición de llevar a sus guardias de los líderes recién formados

7 de Diciembre, 2017

En una isla fuera de Planeptune se junta los representantes, héroes, oráculos y Nepgear. En la cual se forma una gran asamblea donde el centro estaba Nepgear en su forma HDD Purple Sister con las oráculos y miembros de su party liderados por IF y Compa, todas con vestidos de gala. Mientras alrededor estaban todos los representantes, algunos bien vestidos con trajes y uniformes, y otros aun con armaduras de combate. Pero todos están dando sus opiniones entre gritos e insultos.

"Orden en la sala" Dijo Histoire con seriedad, a lo que todos se callan

"Ah….ahora paso la palabra a lady Purple Sister" Dijo Histoire retrocediendo mientras Nepgear

"Ah…todos los señores y señoras representantes…un gusto" Dijo la pelipurpura tímidamente

"Exigimos una explicación para la muerte de nuestra diosa" Grito el representante MacAllan a lo que todos de su bando lo apoyaron, pero Hood hablo con seriedad con un grupo de ODST resguardándolo liderados por Marcus Fenix y Avery Johnson

"Lady Puple Sister, la representación de Leanbox exige una explicación de la muerte de nuestra amada diosa Lady Green Heart"

"También la representación de Lastation exige una explicación sincera de la defunción de lady Black Heart y lady Black Sister" Agrego Palpatine con sus colegas Bail Organa y Padme Naberrie, aparte de Big Boss y su colega Kazuhira Miller a su costado con una guarnición liderada por Anakin Skywalker, Code:Revan y Chris Redfield

"La representación de Lowee exige la explicación de la muerte de lady White Heart y las ladys White Sisters" Exigió el representante Mengsk con su guardia liderada por Link y Nova, junto a James Raynor y Sara Kerrigan, todos armados.

"Lady Sister Purple, el pueblo de Planeptune quiere saber porque murió nuestra amada diosa lady Purple Heart" Dijo Hackett con respeto con una guardia de soldados liderados por una guardia mujer, miembros del gremio liderados por David Anderson y algunos Assassins liderados por un tal Shay Patrick Cormac.

"Entiendo…sus quejas…pero deben saber la verdad de todo…." Respondio Nepgear aun dolida del hecho, a lo que paso a explicar el todos los hechos ocurridos

"….y finalmente logre derrotar a Arfoire con los miembros de mi party" En respuesta un silencio se oyó en la sala, hasta que hablo Palpatine

"Entendemos su situación lady Puple Sister, pero Lastation no tiene planes para ser adsorbidos por Planeptune"

"También la representación de Lowee no se unirá a Planeptune" Agrego Mengsk con seriedad

"Leanbox, ha sufrido mucho lady candidata, nosotros mismo nos gobernaremos y no…." Dijo Hood con una mirada molesta

"Nunca dije que Planeptune adsorberá a las demás naciones" Intervino Nepgear sorprendiendo a todos

"Paso la palabra a la oráculo Histoire" Continuo mientras retrocedía y Histoire hablo

"Debió al uso de la espada maldita, un efecto secundario fue que Nepgear está ahora conectada con los cristales Sharicite de todas las naciones…."

"Objeción, Lastation solo adorada a lady Black Heart y lady Black Sister" Dijo Palpatine con una mirada amenazante xd

"También Leanbox, hemos adorado a Lady Green Heart por generaciones" Dijo Hood

"Lowee no sedera a….esta niña candidata, ni tiene 5 años" Dijo Mengsk furioso

"Más respeto representante Mengsk, que está hablando con nuestra diosa" Dijo Hackett con seriedad

"Representante Mengsk…usted tiene razón…" Interviniendo, dijo Nepgear sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

"Solo llevo existiendo 5 años…3 encerrada…la bondad soy la más joven en esta sala…pero…quiero demostrar que soy digna de ser diosa….por Vert, Noire, Blanc….Uni…Rom…Ram….por Onee-chan…." En eso comenzó a llorar, pero IF se le acercó a consolarla

"Vaya ahora la han hecho llorar" Susurro molesto Raynor a Mengsk

"Por nuestra gente en casa debemos ponernos duros señor Raynor" Dijo Mengsk con seriedad

"Lo que digas Mengsk" Respondio Raynor asintiendo

"Señor, creo que estamos exagerando" Dijo Anakin a Palpatine

"Si Palpatine, después de todo es solo una niña" Agrego Bail

"Pobre niña" Susurro Padme con pena

"Debemos ser fuertes amigos míos y demostrar que podemos seguir el legado de nuestra amada diosa y candidata" Respondio Palpatine con seriedad

"Lo se señor" Respondio Anakin asintiendo

"Joder pobre niña" Susurro Johnson con un cigarro en su boca

"Es una diosa, debe tener mucha responsabilidad en su hombros" Respondio Hood con seriedad.

"Lady Purple Sister debe tener mucho peso en sus hombros" Comento la guardia mujer a Hackett

"Lo se sargento Shepard" Dijo Hackett sin voltear.

Pero en eso Nepgear se recuperó y hablo

"Señores representantes….puede que muchos duden de mi….pero quiero que juntos logremos salir de esto…no como residentes de Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee o Leanbox, sino como habitantes de Gamindustri" A lo que varios de los presentes se quedaron mudos

"Vert, Noire, Blanc y One-Neptune siempre quisieron lo mejor para sus naciones….pero mi hermana también quiso que todos conviviéramos en paz, en amistad, todos nosotros como amigos, pero ahora ya no están….y nuestro deber es seguir sus ideales….todos….ya no esperar a la que las diosas hagan algo….aparte que todos los presente se alzaron cuando sus pueblos estaban en problemas ¿No?" Continúo Nepgear con seriedad

"Pero Lady Purple Sister, nuestras naciones están ahora en banca rota, como planea que colaboremos con Plane…" Dijo Palpatine con seriedad, pero Nepgear intervino

"Los amigos se ayudan, por lo que ahora Planeptune ayudar a las demás naciones a estabilizarse, para haci hacer una….una….una coalición, la coalición Gamindustri"

"¿Coalición? Como sabemos que se aprovecharan de Lowee" Intervino Mengsk

"Porque yo misma voy a evitarlo" Respondio Nepgear

"Ahora mismo, yo juro proteger a todas las naciones" Continuo con mucha seriedad, causando muchos murmullos

"Pero Lady Purple Sister, eso significa…" Dijo Hackett sorprendido

"Si…dejo el cargo de liderazgo de Planeptune a los héroes que la salvaron" Respondio Nepgear, sorprendiendo a todos

"Para ser la diosa que siga los deseos y pasos de las anteriores diosas de Gamindustri" Continuo con seriedad

"¿Como sabemos que cumplirás tu palabra?" Grito MacAllan mientras otros lo apoyaban

"Lo juro por la memoria de mi hermana" Respondio Nepgear con seriedad

"Ehhh" En respuesta varios se quedaron sorprendidos

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Grito Raynor impactado

"Lo digo" Con firmeza, respondió Nepgear, a lo que todos conversaron entre sus bandos respectivos y….

"La representación Leanbox dará una oportunidad a Lady Purple Sister a cambio de restaurarla a su estado de gloria"

"Por las palabras dichas por Lady Purple Sister, Lastation entrar en este plan de reforma" Dijo Palpatine con una mirada seria

"Lowee, acepta este trato" Dijo Mengsk algo molesto

"Planeptune la seguirá diosa" Dijo Hackett asintiendo con la cabeza

A lo que todos los presentes asintieron a las palabras de la candidata

"Ah…Gracias" Dijo Nepgear con lágrimas, en lo que Histoire se acercó y dijo

"Por lo dicho, todos los representantes están de acuerdo en forma la coalición Gamindustri"

"Leanbox está de acuerdo" Dijo Hood asintiendo

"Lastation…acepta" Dijo Palpatine también asintiendo

"Lowee….se une" Dijo Mengsk asintiendo molesto

"Planeptune acepta" Dijo Hackett asintiendo

"Entonces…por la decisión de todos los representantes, hoy 7 de Diciembre, 2017 según el calendario Nepturiano se funda la coalición Gamindustri" Dijo Histoire con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que todos aplaudían

9 de Diciembre, 2017

Se hace pública la noticia de la formación de la coalición Gamindustri, causando varias respuestas desde positivas hasta negativas, por otro lado se termina de capturar a todos los miembros sobrevivientes del ASIC. Además de presentarse un acuerdo entre las naciones, entre los puntos resalta

-Todas las naciones continuaran con su independencia cultura y política

-Las fuerzas armadas de cada nación ahora son de la coalición, pero operan y modifican por cada nación.

-Nepgear pasa a ser la diosa de toda la colación con un consejo de oráculos y otro de representantes.

15 de Diciembre, 2017

Se da sepelio a las diosas y candidatas caídas con el enterramiento de sus pertenencias en un mausoleo en construido en territorio neutral, entre datos curioso también se entierran sus consolas y cualquier archivo de videojuegos de ellas

La ceremonia dura todo el día, con lloros en los presentes e intentos de la recién recuperada oráculo Chika Hakozaki de subirse en la tumba de Vert, a la vez que fue necesario poner fuentes de lloros para los presentes, en especial a los lolicones.

En los discursos de despedida, algunas palabras sobresalieron:

"Ah…ah…Nep-Nep fue buena amiga….yo la encontré…y ahora…ahh…ahhhh" Palabras dichas por Compa antes de estallar en lágrimas de nuevo

"Nunca llegue a conocer a la diosa, pero…que descanse en paz Lady Purple Heart" Palabra dadas por la sargento Peashy Shepard, sobrina del teniente Malcon Shepard, la sargento más joven de la armada de Planeptune (20).

"Ahh… querida hermana…..…ahhhhhh" Lloros de la oráculo Chika Hakozaki, las demás palabras son solo balbuceos antes de desmayarse de la depresión

"Puede que las candidatas ladys White Sisters hayan hecho algunos problemas en Lowee, pero sus sonrisa será algo que siempre extrañaremos junto a nuestra amada diosa White Heart" Palabras del fontanero Mario

"Neptune fue…como una hermanita…o una hija….no se…..ahhh…..baka" Dijo Histoire con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Conocí a lady Green Heart hace 10 años….era una simple estudiante que no sabía si merecía vivir….ella me dio ánimos y logre llegar a ser jefa del departamento de investigación de Leanbox….viva lady Green Heart" Palabras dichas por la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey.

"Este sacrifico de nuestras diosas no quedara olvidado, sus ideales perduraran en nuestros corazones" Palabras dichas por Shay Patrick Cormac.

24 de Diciembre, 2017

Celebración de la Nep-Navidad, con pequeñas fiestas en todo Gamindustri, con las comidas siendo promocionadas por Planeptune.

01 de enero, 2018

Comienzo de un nuevo año, además de los inicios de varios planes de restauración para las naciones decadentes.

3 de abril, 2018

Un grupo de investigadores, entre científicos y magos, son convocados por Lady Purple Sister (Mantiene su nombre en honor a su hermana), siendo llamados para investigar las instancias de la vinculación de la única diosa con los cristales Sharicite.

30 de agosto, 2018

Economía en todas las naciones van en mejora, con tratados de cooperación de extracción de minerales, productos agrícolas y operaciones del gremio en conjunto, además de ensayos de las milicias entre naciones.

2 de julio, 2019

En Lastation, un grupo de mecánicos de todas las naciones al mando de Anakin Skywalker logran crear un motor de vuelo espacial, siendo presentada ante la diosa, la cual aprueba el proyecto y pide que le traigan un prototipo.

5 de Julio, 2019

Un resumen de la investigación de los cristales Sharicite es presentada entre los investigadores a las oráculos, quienes comienzan su propia investigación, además de usar la espada maldita que se utilizada para la muerte de las diosa

10 de mayo, 2020

Las cuatro naciones se recuperan de su crisis en un tiempo récor de casi 2 años. Por otro lado se presenta los avances de la construcción de la nave espacial a la diosa, en el cual informa que están usando un barco aéreo y la adaptación ya va un 40 por ciento hecha.

30 de mayo, 2020

Las oráculos terminan su investigación con alarmantes noticias, siendo que la espada maldita no solo adsorbía la energía de las diosa, sino también su alma. Con lo que lleva a la loca posibilidad de poder traerlas a la vida. Las investigaciones continúan en la posibilidad

19 de noviembre, 2020

La investigación finaliza, resultando que en si es posible traerlas a la vida, pero para ello se debe utilizar la población humana mediante un proceso de reencarnación, pero esta no sería compatible por diferencias genéticas, las cuales no son tan grandes.

28 de Noviembre, 2020

El teniente mayor Malcon Shepard contrae matrimonio con la subteniente Hannah Valentine, quien ahora pasa a ser Hannah Shepard aparte el hijo de Malcon, John Shepard (10 años) le caía bien la subteniente, siendo el matrimonio en privado con la hermana de Malcon, Plutia Shepard y su hija de ella, la subteniente Peashy Shepard

Nota: En Planeptune, la novia pasa a obtener el apellido del novio

1 de enero, 2021

Nueva ley permite el uso de prisioneros condenados a muerte ser usados para experimentos

15 de junio, 2021

Mejora de la economía se da en las 4 naciones, con tratados de libre comercio e investigaciones en conjunto

20 de junio, 2021

Big Boss se presenta ante la diosa para implementar una reforma militar en conjunto con los generales Horace Warfield, Malcon Shepard, Marcus Graves y Spyglass. Con un plan en conjunto para aumentar la producción militar, haci mismo la producción en masa de Metal Gear y monstruos BOW de Lastation, Tanques de asedio, fuerzas fantasma y Vikingos de Lowee, Titanes y ODST de Leanbox, y Mecas y fuerzas encubiertas de Planeptune. A lo que Nepgear acepta en caso de un posible nuevo levantamiento del ASIC.

05 de mayo, 2022

Muchos científicos son convocados por la diosa para iniciar su nuevo proyecto code Immortality, por otro lado las oráculos comienzan un proyecto secreto code Rebith

20 de julio, 2022

Hannah Shepard da a luz a Jane Shepard.

18 de agosto, 2022

Anakin Skywalker y el resto de ingenieros se presenta ante la diosa con el prototipo de nave espacial, la cual era fue aumenta a 800 metros de largo con una velocidad suficiente para ir a la luna en 1 hora, además de presentar un proyecto de construcción de una flota para cada una de las naciones, el cual es aceptado y cada nación se le dispone los planos.

19 de enero, 2023

Los assassins rebelan que han estado en lucha contra los templarios, los cuales querían destronar a las diosas, pero fueron arrasados en la destrucción del ASIC. A lo que deciden unirse a las fuerzas de la coalición como fuerzas militares afiliadas

12 de mayo, 2026

Se rebela ante el público el nuevo proyecto code Immortality, el cual es, en palabras de la diosa, un aumento biológico para todos los habitantes de Gamindustri, científicamente hablando es un aumento que causa que las células viejas sean destruidas a la vez que de las células solo se reproducen las mejores por medio de selección natural, haciendo que las personas no sufran de enfermedades y detiene el envejecimiento extendiendo la esperanza de vida. La cual tiene varias respuestas, tanto positivas como negativas, pero al final se ejecuta el plan dando a toda la población el aumento.

18 de mayo, 2026

Un científico novato de Lowee, de nombre Egon Stetmann, consigue una muestra limpia del aumento, con el cual experimenta con una efímera, un tipo de mosquito que vive casi 2 días, en el cual revisa hasta cuando vive.

19 de diciembre, 2026

Egon Stetmann se presenta en la universidad de Lowee, presentando el mosquito que ha vivido más de 7 meses, un 105 veces más de su tiempo de vida, aparte de ahora medir medio metro. Con lo que otros científicos revisan la investigación de Stetmann, a lo que tras hacer unos cálculos y referencias, descubren que en años humanos, la mosca ha vivido 1050 años.

20 de diciembre, 2026

La información llega ante la diosa, la cual responde no saber sobre ese efecto, con la que el tema queda ahí, por otra parte, Stetmann es llamado por Raynor, el cual lo invita a unirse a los asaltantes de Raynor, a lo que Stetmann acepta.

01 de enero, 2027

El proyecto secreto code Rebith es activado

01 de febrero, 2028

En Lowee, el científico Stetmann con ayuda de algunos magos logra crear el cañón yamato, siendo capaz de crear un gran cráter a base de magia de fuego

19 de Setiembre, 2029

En Lastation, científicos de Umbrella liderados por William Birkin y el agente Hunk, dan golpe de estado en la organización, matando al fundador Ozwell E. Spencer, la noticia es explica por Albert Wesker diciendo que Spencer tenía planeado infectar la central de la diosa con el virus T, en respuesta Nepgear le da las gracias pero ordena más seguridad para los agentes virales.

21 de enero, 2030

Científicos de Leanbox, desarrollan un cañón a base de magnetismo llamándolo cañón MAC, el cual tuvo la potencia de destruir a un dragón antiguo de un golpe.

18 de julio, 2034

Científicos de Lastation crear los turbolaser, siendo armas súper-peligroso, aunque inferiores a los de las demás naciones, son fáciles de producir a diferencia de los cañones MAC o cañones yamatos.

20 de marzo, 2035

Para no quedarse atrás, Planeptune comienza a desarrollar armas basadas en plasma, aparte de tener pensado armamento nuclear, además de descubrir un extraño elemento de peso cero, con propiedades de reducir el peso de cualquier componente, el cual es llamado Nep-cero.

21 de abril, 2036

En Lastation, el científico de Umbrella Alex Mercer, en colaboración con William Birkin, crea el virus Blacklight, siendo un transformador radical para el usuario, transformándolo a nivel celular, según las pruebas en tejido humano, en un ser vivo que tenga los aumentos, la compatibilidad es del 100 por ciento. Planes de desarrollar soldados con el virus están en discusión con la diosa.

27 de noviembre, 2036

Tras meses de discusión, Se llega a la conclusión de usar el virus Blacklight en solo 40 soldados de toda la colación, siendo 10 para cada nación, además de buscar una cepa….menos consumidora, alistándose varios científicos al proyecto.

16 de abril, 2038

Las flotas de cada nación son terminadas, siendo:

-Lowee, pese a su poco desarrollo tecnológico ante las demás naciones, los cruceros Behemoth-class son los más fáciles de construir, aunque solo pueden lleva cañones yamatos.

-Lastation, a base de los diseños de Skywalker, se crean los destructores Venator-class, siendo los más grandes y robustos, pero muy difíciles de construir y mantener

\- Leanbox, En base de un algoritmo hecho por Spyglass, se despliegan las fragatas Caronte-class, siendo equipadas con 2 cañones MAC y varias baterías lanza misiles, siendo las más pequeñas de todas las naciones, pero muy, muy numerosas

\- Planeptune, Despliegan sus cruceros Everest-class, equipados con escudos y lanzadores de plasma, aunque como único defecto es no poder aterrizar por el nep-cero de sus núcleos.

25 de mayo, 2040

Una expedición al espacio es dada por Nepgear, siendo liderada por ella. Descubriendo 7 planetas orbitando el sol con los visores y telescopios de las naves, los cuales tras una reunión se deciden sus nombres:

-primer planeta más cerca cercano al solo, seria llamado Red, porque un listillo se le ocurrió en vez de Mercurio, planes de una central de energía solar en proceso

-segundo planeta seria llamado Uni, en honor a la candidata, planes de colonización estilo punk en proceso

-cuarto planeta (el tercero es el propio Gamindustri), seria llamado Noire, en honor a la diosa, también hay planes de colonización estilo punk.

-La luna de Gamindustri también se tiene planes de colonización

-quito planeta seria llamado Vert, en honor a la diosa, aparte de ser el más grande de todo el sistema, a pesar de ser un planeta gaseoso, en sus lunas se plantea la colonización

-Sexto planeta seria llamado Neptune, en honor a la diosa, al igual que el anterior plan de colonizar sus lunas son puestas en macha

-Séptimo y octavo son llamados Rom y Ram, en honor a las candidatas, solo Lowee tiene planes de colonizar debido al intenso frio en las lunas

\- Una investigación más profunda revela otros planetas más pequeños, siendo llamados planetoides, resaltando Ultimos, Penultimo y Freen; aunque en el la nube de meteoritos se descubre otro gigante gaseoso, siendo llamado Blanc en honor a la diosa, se tiene planes de colonizar solo Lowee en las lunas y meteoritos.

17 de agosto, 2041

Se promulga la ley de control de BOW, con lo cual se le quita el monopolio a Umbrella dándoles a otras compañías como Trilce (De Leanbox) o Tentsu (De Planeptune), además de poner más restricciones a la creación y desarrollo de estas.

30 de abril, 2044

Naves aterrizan en la luna, donde despliegan sistemas de terraformacion hechas por Lowee a base de magia, pero para la sorpresa de los colonos, la luna se vuelve habitable tras unos meses en vez de lo planeado de 10 años, además de aparecer monstruos en las periferias

13 de mayo, 2046

Entre Lowee se funda el CEC (Concordancia Extracción Corporación), con miles de naves mineras alistadas para la minería en los millones de meteoritos más allá de la órbita de últimos en la llamada Nube Lowee

10 de agosto, 2047

Raynor con sus asaltantes de estaciona en el cinturón de asteroides con apoyo del CEC, con su crucero modificado Behemoth-class Hyperion, donde extraen grandes cantidades de Nep-cero, vendiéndolo a Planeptune dividiéndose las ganancias con Lowee.

11 de Abril, 2050

Un grupo de científicos e ingenieros liderados Tobias Fleming Shaw y Wallace Fujikawa inventan el motor Shaw-Fujikawa, el cual logra hacer viajes entre dos puntos del espacio-tiempo en tiempo record, primeras pruebas logran llevar una nave de Gamindustri a la colonia Titan II orbitando Ram, en un tiempo de media horas.

12 de mayo, 2051

Un grupo de científicos, liderados por un tal Sir Isaac Westcott y Elliot Woodman, sintetizan nep-cero artificialmente, siendo que al probarlo generan un campo de energía sólido, siendo aplicado a las naves y soldados, creando las fuerzas de soldados de incursión aérea.

23 de julio, 2054

El doctor Akihiro Kanou de la compañía Tentsu, logra crear una cepa menos invasora del virus Blacklight, el cual llama cepa Ghoul, la cual dota a su usuario de una resistencia y regenerativa, además de fuerza sobre humana y el uso de un órgano invasor llamado Kagune, pero haciendo al sujeto dependiente de una componente de la sangre de nombre células RC, las cuales comúnmente se encuentran en tejido humano, cosa que solo hizo aumentar la negatividad ante la necesidad de….alimento a base de humano, además de que un efecto secundario que les impide comer alimento normal….

Nota: Se desconoce los efectos que pueda causar el tejido de una diosa o la implantación de la cepa en una. Además que todos los sujetos de prueba fueron puestos en coma inducido para evitar más inconvenientes por órdenes de la diosa, material sería considerado súper-secreto

25 de diciembre, 2054

Una segunda cepa Ghoul es producida, siendo inyectado los sujetos de prueba, entre los beneficios de la cepa está permitirle a los sujetos poder comer otros tipos de comida, aunque si el sujeto no ingiere tejido humano en un rango de 3 meses a 5, puede llegar a entrar en un caso de frenesí por ella, se comienza la investigación de general carne artificial. Además de poner a los sujetos de prueba en coma inducido de nuevo.

15 de abril, 2056

En Norie se descubre un conjunto de ruinas alienígenas al intentar construir una piscina municipal gigante, donde tras una investigación con ayuda de la oráculo Histoire, se descubre que eran de una raza alíen de nombre proterianos, raza que lucharon contra una especie de robots-naves de nombre segadores, con lo que se ordena aumentar las fuerzas militares, aparte se conseguir nuevas forma de refinar el Nep-cero y una tecnología algo primita de control de nep-cero, la cual es estudiada con resultado no tan interesantes, llegando a un veredicto y en palabras de la oráculo Histoire era: Para ser una especie muy avanzada…dependían mucho del nep-cero, tanto que si no existiera ni podrían mover un auto.

Aparte se descubre un registro de que la luna de últimos no era un satélite sino un dispositivo de salto interestelar de nombre de relé de masa

20 de mayo, 2056

El relé de masa es activado, enviando una flota de exploración, donde tras llegar a su objetivo se disponen a desguazar el rele en órbita de Ultimo y del otro lado usando magia. La razón, que no querían tener una puerta trasera a su sistema de origen

12 de julio, 2056

Se logra sintetizar tejido humano artificial, con lo que es probado con los sujetos de prueba, con buenos resultados siendo posible alimentarse del tejido artificial por vía oral o vía sanguínea, posteriormente se prepara más forma de controlar la cepa debido a los incidentes de comportamiento de preferencia de digerir de los sujetos

30 de julio, 2056

Se decreta el protocolo Rompe Puente, en el cual estipula que en caso de encontrar un relé de masa, se abría ambos lados para luego ser desguazado y llevado a los centros de investigación.

10 de julio, 2060

Colonización es completada, siendo Lowee con mayor cantidad de espacio (2 sistemas de lunas con millones planetoides), seguida por Lastation (2 planetas), finalizando con Planeptune y Leanbox (1 sistema de lunas). Luna de Gamindustri es divida entre las cuatro naciones.

21 de agosto, 2064

En la luna Europa de Vert, en si en la ciudad submarina de Rapture, se descubre una especie de babosa producen un líquido genético extraño de nombre ADAM por los científicos, liderados por la doctora Brigid Tenenbaum, logrando sintetizar con la ayuda de una variante de la mejora genética, los plásmidos y tónicos de genes

19 de Febrero, 2065

Una recopilación es mandada por Nepgear sobre el actual número de naves, saliendo:

-Lowee: 450 cruceros Behemoth-class con 5,5 mil combatientes aéreos, resaltando los vikingos y valkirias.

-Lastation: 180 destructores Venator-class en funcionamiento, con 6 mil combatientes aéreos, sobresaliendo los cazas estelares de reconocimiento ARC-170 y X-wing, la línea de caza estelares defensa TIE y los metal gear Ray-class aéreos

\- Leanbox: 800 fragatas Caronte-class, con 4 mil cazas de combate YSS-1000 Sable, aparte del despliegue de las fragatas Paris-class, con 520 naves orbitando sobre Vert.

\- Planeptune: 450 Everest-class, con 2 mil cazas F-61 Trident Fighter y cañoneras A-61 Mantis, además de tener un millon soldados de incursión aérea con los mechas modelo RMS-099S Rick Dias S.

Además de esto, varios nuevos tipos de naves están en desarrollo y construcción.

Del 2066-2070

El alcalde de la ciudad de Rapture, Andrew Ryan, reportar menos seguidos, siendo que algunos informan una especie de adicción al ADAM por los ciudadanos, como también que un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un tal Atlas, así mismo que poco a poco se vuelve menos fiel a la colación. Para al final dar solo reportes semanales y poca interacción con la central colonial

10 de mayo, 2071

Se comienza planes de exploración fuera del sistema, con varios representantes de cada nación formado sus propias frotas para ir al espacio profundo

12 de junio, 2072

Catherine Elizabeth Halsey desarrolla el primer modelo MJOLNIR, además de crear la 6 generación de IA.

5 de Noviembre, 2073

Con el aumento de habitantes y la fe a Nepgear que crecido exponencialmente, las oráculos se extrañan de no haber una nueva candidata, lo cual comienzan otra investigación. Aparte de investigar si ya era hora que Nepgear dejara de ser una candidata para ser una diosa en su totalidad

12 de Diciembre, 2073

Un 3 de los sujetos de prueba de la cepa Ghoul se rebelan atacando y comiendo a varios guardias, todos los rebeldes son exterminados y se declara mayor nivel de vigilancia de los sujetos de prueba.

6 de febrero, 2074

Las investigaciones terminan, resultando que la muerte de las diosas y candidatas trajo que los cristales Sharicites no puedan producir vida nueva, ya sea por el corte repentino o el efecto de la espada maldita, aunque se estima que la energía acumulada en los últimos años pueda llegar a transformar a una persona en una CPU o en un monstruos horrendo, siendo su cupo máximo 2 personas. Por otro lado la energía acumulada se teme que llegue a causar problemas con la salud de la diosa, quien ya debe dejar de una candidata

5 de julio, 2074

Una selección de mil personas, todas femeninas, incluyendo a las amigas de la diosa, IF y Compa, se evalúan para ver si pueden ser compatibles con los cristales Sharicites.

4 de agosto, 2074

Los resultados son publicados, siendo que solo 4 personas resultan compatibles, incluyendo a IF y Compa, al final se llega a seleccionar a IF y Compa por ser las más cercanas a la diosa.

19 de setiembre, 2074, 8:40 p.m.

"Ok….no me esperaba tanta seguridad" Susurro IF nerviosa

En la sala del cristal Sharicite en el Basilicom de Planeptune, uno conjunto de magos y científicos terminaban los toques finales a los cristales Sharticite de cada nación, las cuales habían sido escoltados por casi la mitad de los efectivos militarse, además de que afuera del Basilicom un numero casi exagerado de personal y naves estaban vigilando. Además de los solados presentes en la sala armados hasta los dientes.

"Los cristales Sharicite suponen la energía y sustento de las diosa, sin ellos morirán" A su costado comento el recién nombrado general de Lastation Anakin (code:Vader) Skywalker algo cómico leyendo un libro

"Se….Histoire-sama me informo tanto a mi como a Compa de ello" Respondio IF algo molesta al recordar las clases de casi un mes de las bases de lo que era ser una diosa y demás cosas

Pero en eso una llamada sonó en el casco de Anakin

"Acá Vader, ah Rex…ok…" Respondio Anakin, para luego acercarse a Histoire, quien estaba con las demás oráculos algo agotas por el ajetreó de la ceremonia a dar.

"Lady Oraculo Histoire, las fuerza de seguridad informa que la población civil están contenida en el área de observación" Dijo con respeto inclinándose

"Ahh…gracias general….no espera que intentaron colarse para ver la ceremonia" Dijo al pequeña tomo oráculo cansada

"No se preocupe lady oráculo, es nuestro deber" Dijo Anakin asintiendo

"Ahhh….tengo miedo" Por otro lado, dijo Compa algo asustada

"Hum" Por otro lado, susurro una soldado de cabello rubio dividido en dos coletas usando dos motas rojas con molesta

"Ehh… ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Compa sin entender

"No nada señorita Compa" Respondio la soldado retirándose un rato

"¿Quién era?" Pregunto Compa sin entender

"subteniente de primera clase Peashy Shepard, y una de las 2 rechazadas para ser una CPU" Respondio Steven Hackett por detrás asustando a Compa

"Ahhhh" Grito Compa algo asustada

"Lo siento si la asuste lady Compa" Con respeto dijo Hackett inclinándose

"Ahh no hay problema" Respondio Compa rápidamente, a lo que se acercó a IF, quien estaba apoyada en una pared cercana

"Humm" Susurro Compa algo triste

"¿Pasa algo Compa?" Pregunto IF separándose de la pared

"No...es solo que por nosotras esa chica perdió la oportunidad de ser diosa" Dijo Compa con tristeza

"Lo se….pero…. ¿no se te hace conocido ese nombre?" Pregunto IF mirando al soldado

"Si….es como si lo hubiéramos escuchado hace décadas" Respondio Compa pensativa pero….

"Cristal Sharicite están cerca del punto máximo, necesitamos a las candidatas a convertir en CPU ahora mismo" Por detrás, dio un científico alarmado, mientras los 4 cristales Sharicite, los cuales estaban en unos recipientes transparentes, estaban brillando con mucha intensidad que todos los científicos tuvieron que ponerse protectores

"Ahhh…está muy brillante" Comento Compa tapándose los ojos

"Lady oráculo, el CEL Huascar reporta que detectan que energía de los cristales Sharicite está en entrando en un estado crítico" Dijo Anakin acercándose alarmado

"Humm ya es la hora" Dijo Histoire algo alarmada, para luego girar y mirar a Nepgear, quien estaban viendo el cristal Sharicite de Planeptune con unas gafas protectoras

"¿Ge-Ge?" Pregunto Compa algo nerviosa a Nepgear

"Ahh Compa, Iffy….no solo…" Dándose cuenta, dijo Nepgear, para luego mira el cristal de Planeptune….de la nación que cuido su hermana

"Onee-chan…" Susurro con tristeza la candidata, pero IF le agarro de un hombro suavemente

"Sé que en alguna parte…Nep estar orgullosa de ti" Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, a lo que Nepgear bajo la cabeza con lagrimas

"Pero debes ser fuerte, todas lo hubieran querido" Continuo IF

"Si…lo se…." Respondio Nepgear, pero en eso sonó una alarma roja

"Punto máximo alcanzado, es ahora o nunca lady oráculo" Dijo un científico a Histoire, quien rápidamente se acercó a Nepgear, Compa y IF

"Todas….ya es hora" Dijo Histoire con seriedad en su voz

"Ah…ahhh….Lo sabemos" Tras un respiro, dijo IF con seriedad, a la vez que Compa y Nepgear asintieron con miedo, a lo que Histoire dijo

"Bien….doctor Birkin" En eso vino el científico de Lastation William Birkin, se acercó con un maletín, el cual lo puso en una mesa cercana al abrirlo saco dos jeringa de como un cuarto del tamaño de la de Compa, con un cristal Share flotando en su interior.

"Bien, los cristales Shares se incrustaran en sus corazones dándoles 16 segundos de vida, en esos 16 segundos tendrán que agarrar todos los cristales Sharicite de la mano y resistir la entrada de energía a sus cuerpo…si todo sale bien tendremos 3 nuevas diosas….y si no…. les prometo que será sin dolor" Dijo el Birkin mirando a Compa y IF, las cuales asintieron nerviosas, más Compa. En respuesta Birkin dio un suspiro y dijo

"Bien….acá va" Acto seguido clavo ambas jeringa en la zona centrar de los pechos de Compa y IF, apretando la jeringa y haciendo que su contenido ingresen al cuerpo de ambas, las cuales gimieron de dolor

"Ahh…duele, duele, duele" Grito Compa agarrándose la herida la cual estaba cauterizada, pero IF y Nepgear le agarraron de las manos

"Vamos...Compa" Susurro IF aguantando el dolor

"15 segundos, rápido" Dijo Birkin, a lo que las 4 oráculos sujetaron los 4 cristales Sharicite de cada nación

"Ahora….todas" Dijo Histoire viendo al grupo

"13 segundos" Advirtió Birkin

"Por el poder de las anteriores diosa y candidatas" En coro, dijeron las 4 oraculos, a la vez que los cristales resplandecían mas

"10 segundos" Advirtió Birkin

"Por el bien de nuestra gran tierra de Gamindustri y el futuro de nuestra gente" Continuaron mientras se posicionaban detrás de Nepgear, Compa y IF

"Lady Purple Sister y las mortales de nombre Compa y IF" Dijeron mientras ponían los cristales en las palmas de las tres

"5 segundos" Advirtió Birkin

"Hoy, no importando su origen, pasaran a ser las diosa de todos los fieles creyentes de Gamindustri tanto acá como en las estrellas" Continuaron mientras un fuerte brillo rodeaba a las tres chicas

"3 segundos" Advirtió Birkin

"Que la bendición de las antiguas diosas que las precedieron las proteja y llenen sus caminos de dicha, sea dicho" Terminaron las 4 cuatros oraculos

"1 según…" Advirtió Birkin, pero en eso la luz que de los cristales rodeado a las Compa, IF y Nepgear subiendo por el techo rompiendo y saliendo hacia el cielo, haciendo que todos retrocedan sorprendidos y atónitos

"Por sia… conozco un buen constructor que les puede ayudar con el techo" Comento Anakin viendo a Histoire, pero ella no respondió

Afuera, 30 segundos antes

"Por favor, manténgase ordenados" Delante del perímetro hecho alrededor del Basilicom de Planeptune, dijo un guardia mirando a la gran multitud de personas

"Humm, Gust conoce a lady candidata, dejen pasar a Gust" Entre la multitud, dijo una niña alquimista con ropa de temática a conejo de nombre Gust molesta

"Lo siento niña pero esto es Re;Birth 2, no Mk2, haci que no te conocen" Dijo un soldado de nombre Rex que estaba liderando esa parte de la puerta

"No lo creo, Nisa la heroína de Gamindustri y la justicia lo exige" Por otro lado, dijo una chica de nombre Nisa saltando entre la multitud

"Negativo señorita, si quiere ser estar en el fanfic debe ir a la zona de recepción" Dijo Rex con seriedad, aunque tenía una sonrisa debajo del casco

"Ahhh…malditos productores" Con furia grito Gust, pero en eso salió de la multitud una niña de cabello rojo que llevaba ropa estilo algo chino con lo que parecía ser un dragón de oro rodeándole el pecho, con otra niña de cabello castaño que llevaba un uniforme de escuela con orejas y cola de gato, aparte de usar lo que parecía ser un ser redondo amarillo con una sonrisa kawaii como transporte y al por último una chica con ropa de idol de cabello azul

"Ajan…Lady Nepgear nos dijo que yo y mis wifey podíamos entrar" Dijo la pelirroja

"Si Nep-chan nos dijo podíamos verla a ella, Compa y IF" Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

"Ahh lady 5PB, ¿quiénes son sus amigas?" Pregunto Rex con respeto

"Mi nombre es Red. Ya sabes, Red con el color o planeta" Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

"Nombre de Broccoli, es Broccoli nya, un gusto nya" Dijo la niña con una sonrisa

"Red y Broccoli, si ellas y usted lady 5PB están permitidas" Dijo Rex a lo que vio a otro soldado, para que luego el soldado dio un paso a un costado, haciéndoles pasar

"¿Oye como ellas si entran?" Molesta, pregunto Gust

"Son de Re;Birth 2, es decir la conocen" Dijo Rex

"Ahhhh maldita productoraaaaa" Grito Nisa molesta y lista para golpear a Rex, pero en eso un sonido de explosión sonó asustando a los presentes

"Arriba" Dijo uno de los civiles, a lo que todos se fijaron y vieron un gran pilar de luz salir del Basilicom, el cual casi toco una de las naves presentes

"Es la oportunidad de Gust" Susurro Gust, a lo que saco varias pociones y grito

"Pociones de vista de águila, a 2000 créditos" Acto seguido varios civiles y militares se le acercaron y compraron todas sus pociones.

"Fácil" Dijo Gust sacando una poción que tenía guarda en su sombrero y tomarla, para luego mirar hacia el pilar del cual comenzó a bajar su brillo revelando 3 figuras femeninas volando

"Guaooo" Susurro Rex mientras activa el visor de su casco, teniendo un plus de vista, pero al fijarse en las figuras, el solo se agacho en el suelo en forma de respeto, a lo que también los demás soldados lo siguieron

"Ehh… ¿qué pasa?" Pregunto Nisa sin entender, pero un civil dijo

"Son….diosas" Hablo impactado, a lo que todos solo esforzaron un poco más la vista, y ver en el cielo a Nepgear, IF y Compa….pero no como las recordaba. Comenzando por Nepgear, quien estaba en su forma HDD, en el cual se veía un poco más grande, pero esta ya no era el traje tipo bikini de dos piezas, sino un leotardo negro con líneas blancas y violetas, botas casi iguales a las que tenía, al igual de los guantes, aunque ahora estaban conectadas al traje por los hombros, siendo que en estos tenía unos círculos violetas, además que su armadura de las piernas y cintura seguía siendo casi igual, aunque algo más largas, pero sus alas eran más grandes, muy parecidas a las de su difunta hermana, y que su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza hacia un costado, con sus casco de su forma HDD, aunque algo más grandes y con su adorno circular negro con una luz celeste al centro. Llevando su espada rifle, pero siendo ahora de color negro y más afilada con un cañón más grande.

Esa forma, era sin duda una forma completa de una diosa, cosa que dejo impactados a los presentes, pero….

"¿E-ellas….son Compa y Iffy?" Al costado de 5PB, pregunto Red sorprendía mientras los solados que las llevaba al Basilicom estaba agachados en forma de respeto

La razón, las figura de Compa e IF eran totalmente diferentes. Para comenzar, Compa , quien ahora tenía una mirada madura y su pelo era de color rosado, ya no usaba su ropa usual, sino un tipo de bañador blanco de 2 piezas con líneas rozadas y celestes con botas con taco y guantes pegados de los mismos colores que el bañador, además de tener armadura a los costados del pie con corazones sobre los tobillos, en la cintura en forma de falda a los costados que tenían líneas rojas en forma de cruz, unas hombreras blancas que salían líneas rojas en forma de cruz hacia sus brazos, y un casco en forma de diana de enfermera, además de tener un par de alas en forma de corazón, hacia arriba y con una cruz hacia abajo y portar una especie de jeringa-rifle de color blanco, una cruz roja en el centro y líneas rozada

Por otra parte, IF, quien tenía una mirada algo infantil y del mismo tamaño con pelo índigo suelto, usando un bañador de una pieza de color negro y gris con líneas neón índigo, con botas grandes que terminaban en garras y armadura a los costados de color negro y gris, en la cintura había una armadura en forma de lanzas estaban rodeándola excepto el frente, mientras que en los hombros la armadura era larga en dirección a los codos, por otro lado tenían unos guantes grandes de los cuales llevaba dos grandes katars negros que terminaban con laceres, mientras en su cabeza tenía unos cascos circulares con picos neón índigos en los costados y líneas grises, finalizando con un par de alas en forma de murciélago con líneas en neón índigo y en la parte de la 'membrana' de la ala era de color neon índigo.

"…Guao…nya" Susurro Broccoli sorprendida

"Increíble" A su costado, susurro 5PB atónita

Por otro lado y en el cielo, Nepgear abrió los ojos y vio el gran paisaje nocturno sobre el Basilicom de Planeptune con las naves volando a su alrededor, a lo que miro un poco hacia abajo viendo el gran agujero que había

"La bondad…a Histoire no le va a gustar" Susurro con algo de miedo, pero…

"¿Eh?…" Casi gritando susurro al ver su cuerpo

"Esto es…" Dijo lanzando sus manos viendo su arma espada-rifle

"Ahhh… ¿estoy volando?" Pero, y a su costado escucho la voz de IF, pero no era la voz fresca y algo seria, sino era dulce e infantil

"Guao, esto es increíble" Por otro lado sonó la voz de Compa, pero no era su voz dulce e infantil, sino algo seria y madura

"Ehh…IF, Compa" Respondio Nepgear sorprendida

"Parece que-e funciono" Dijo IF algo tímida agarrándose su brazo

"Si…." Dijo Nepgear algo triste viendo hacia abajo

"Ge-Ge" Susurro Compa algo preocupada

"Onee-chan….si pudieras ver todo esto…ahhh…ahhh" Susurro Nepgear con lágrimas, pero tanto Compa como IF se acercaron

"Gear…por favor no llores" Dijo IF agarrándole de los hombros

"Nep-Nep no le hubiera gustado verte llorar" Añadió Compa poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Nepgear

"Debe-es ser fuerte, aparte….antes de que vayan a sacrificarse….Nep me dijo algo" Dijo IF algo tímida mirándola a los ojos

"¿Qué…dijo…. onee-chan?" Pregunto Nepgear algo tímida

"Dijo que siempre estará orgullosa de ti…y que no llores….solo sonríe y sigue con tu camino…que ella siempre estará con-tigo" Dijo IF con una sonrisa, pero Nepgear solo lloro un poco más, para luego cercarse las lágrimas y decir

"Onee-chan….gracias" Acto seguido volteo hacia las persona que estaban presentes en tierra, y dando un respiro, comenzó a descender, siendo seguida por Compa y IF, quien bajaban algo más lento por ser su primera vez, llegando al balcón del Basilicom, donde Histoire ,las demás oráculos, guardias, científicos y magos los esperaba

"Ahhh…me alegra que fuese un éxito" Dijo la pequeña tomo oráculo algo cansada

"Si, no quisiera saber que hubiera pasado si tardábamos un poco más" Comento Kei en un tono de broma cruzando los brazos mientras las demás oráculos asentían

"Si, será mejor que den su discurso" Dijo Histoire mientras un soldado ponía tres micrófonos delante de ellas

"Si" Dijo Nepgear mientras volteaba, pero antes de caminar, dijo

"Histoire" A lo que la pequeña tomo pregunto

"¿Pasa algo?" Y en respuesta Nepgear volteo y con una sonrisa dijo

"Gracias por todo"

"Je, ve campeona" Respondio Histoire sonriendo, acto seguido Nepgear fue hacia el micrófono, donde algunas naves la iluminaron

"Hola a todo el mundo" Dijo algo tímida mientras levantaba algo de vuelo, a lo que los presentes solo se inclinaron en forma de respeto

"Hoy….he dejado de ser candidata CPU, para ser una diosa completa, llevando el nombre de mi difunda hermana, el cual será Purple Heart II….no solo soy diosa para Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation o Leanbox, sino para toda la colación Gamindustri" Continuo la pelipurpura, a lo que todos estallaron en aplausos

"Además…como estuvieron informados, debido a las acciones que sobresaturaron los cuatro cristales Sharicite, se permitió a 2 chicas ser diosas….siendo mis amigas Compa y IF las que al final lograron ser las elegidas" En respuestas algunos susurros de inconformidad se escucho

"Pero para todas las que se inscribieron y pasaron por la prueba se les dará un lugar de prestigio en la armada de la colación" En respuesta muchas personas asintieron

"Y las otras dos candidatas finalistas, la Subteniente de primera clase Peashy Shepard y la recluta Jane Shepard se les dará, aparte del lugar de prestigio en la armada, una mejora en sus sueldos y acceso a elección de una de las armas personales de mi difunta hermana" En respuesta, detrás de Nepgear y entre los civiles, dos chicas gritaron emocionadas

"Ahora…paso a presentarles a las nuevas diosa…." Dijo Nepgear a lo que Histoire le dio una hoja pequeña, y tras un respiro, continuo la peli purpura

"Rose Heart y Bluing Heart" Acto seguido di un paso a otras, a la vez que Compa y IF agarraban los micrófonos, y levantando algo de vuelo, dijeron en unísono

"Hola" A lo que toda la multitud las miraron asombrados

"Yo comienzo" Susurrándole, dijo Compa a IF, quien asintió

"Buenas noches a todos los presentes….mi nombre es Compa…puede que algunos me conozcan por las aventuras que pase con Nep…dijo lady Purple Heart I y Purple Heart II, hoy tomare el rol de diosa para la coalición junto a mi amiga IF y lady Purple Heart II" A lo que dio una pausa y continuo

"Sé que muchos cuestionaran mi elección sobre las otras dos candidatas por ser solo una enfermera, pero eh sido testiga de los horrores que causo Arfoire y posteriormente el ASIC, del estado que aprisionaron a las difundas diosas… no digo que por eso me lo merezco mas por ello, solo que se los peligros y personas que siguieron y talvez, aun sigan a Arfoire, por eso…me comprometo a hacer todo la posible para ser una buena diosa para todos" A lo que termino con una pequeña inclinación Compa, y en respuesta muchos dieron aplausos, incluyendo cierto rato que dio problemas a los guardias

"Ahora doy la palabra a mi amiga IF" Acto seguido Compa retrocedió un poco, y IF se adelantó, dando después un suspiro y hablo

"Hola…a todos…muchos me conocerán por ser agente del gremio….y ser compañera de aventura de Nep-digo lady Purple Heart I y Ge-digo lady Purple Heart II…ahh…. hoy voy a tomar el rol de diosa para todos…puede que no sea la mejor agente del gremio, pero al igual que Compa, fui testiga de los horribles desastrosos que casi destruye nuestro amado mundo de Gamindustri, por eso voy a dar todo de mi para hacer que nuestra gran coalición grande que nuestros ciudadanos vivan felices y sin temor a otro gran amenaza que amenace nuestra paz" Termino IF alzando su brazo en forma de ánimo, a lo que casi todos los presentes dieron muchos aplausos a sus nuevas diosas, a la vez que fuegos artificiales inundaba el cielo nocturno de Planeptune

20 de enero, 2075

Mediante la utilización de una aleación especial, se logra aislar el Kagune de los sujetos de prueba, con el cual se pudo implantar en otra persona con dicha aleación rodeando el órgano, logrando darle las habilidades de un sujeto Ghoul, a la vez que ya no necesita ingerir tejido humano, sino solo tomas vía sanguínea por intervalos de medio a un año, además de ese uso, se logra mantener el kagune liberado para ser usado como arma.

15 de julio, 2076

Catherine Halsey se casa con Jacob Keyes

7 de Diciembre, 2077

En la cerebración del 60 aniversario de la formación de coalición, el cual comienza con un concierto de 5PB con su tema Kirihirake Gracie Star, se va desplegando las nuevas naves de cada nación:

-Lowee: Estrena su nuevo modelo crucero de batalla Minotaur-class y las Dreadnoughts Gorgon-class, aparte de los cazas-superpesados Arcángel-class y transportadores Hercules-class

-Lastation: Estrena su primer portanave-crucero Quasar Fire-class, además de los imponentes destructores estelares Imperial I-class. Con algunas variables en sus TIE y planes para construir naves más grandes en proceso

\- Leanbox: Estrena sus primeros cruceros, sobre saliendo los Marathon-class y Valiant-class, además de las naves de apoyo colonial Phoenix-class, además los primeros titanes aéreos.

\- Planeptune: Estrena su primera fragata Normandía-class, portadores Tolomeo-class y destructores Ginebra-class, además de los nuevos mechas Reborns Gundam-class y 00 XN Raiser-class

12 de agosto, 2079

En Lowee, mediante ingeniería genética, logran extraer genes de varios monstruos y ponerles a una gran varia de animales domesticos, los cuales mutan en formas diferentes, casi algunos no pareciendo su forma original, pero conservando su lealtad sus dueños, los cuales son llamados Pokemon.

2 de marzo, 2080

Se envían 100 mil naves, entre civiles, abastecimiento y militares para la exploración al espacio, dividiéndose en 5 sectores:

Sector central, todos los sistemas cercanos a Gamindustri

Borde exterior, todos los sistemas de Lastation lejanos a Gamindustri

Frontera, todos los sistemas de Leanbox lejanos a Gamindustri

Sector Koprulu, todos los sistemas de Lowee lejanos a Gamindustri

Sector Exodus, todos los sistemas de Planeptune lejanos a Gamindustri

24 de julio, 2084

El líder de los asaltantes de Raynor, James Raynor contra matrimonio con Sarah Kerrigan.

21 de abril, 2088

Numero de Pokemones varía entre lo billones, aparte de ser muy populares entre las personas de la coalición, lo cual genera ganancias billonarias a Lowee

12 de enero, 2091

Se pierde toda comunicación con Rapture, poniendo en alerta a los líderes de la colonia

21 de junio, 2091

Una nave de Rapture llena de varias personas, sobresaliendo varias niñas, sale a la órbita, comandada por un tal Jack, hijo no reconocido del alcalde Andrew Ryan, informan que Rapture está en crisis y con los adictos al ADAM vueltos unos locos y sin líder (también informo que tuvo que matar a Ryan), a lo que pide que contengan la ciudad

31 de Setiembre, 2091

Un contingente de 10 cruceros Marathon-class llegan a las aguas de Rapture, pero en eso detectan una explosión de grandes proporciones en el fondo, a lo que una nave sale a la superficie algo dañada, rápidamente unos pelican se acercan a la nave, donde al aterrizar ven un operario de minería herido. Los paramédicos son desplegados, a su vez que un contingente entran a la nave, donde encuentra a varias personas con la ejecutiva Sofia Lamb esposada y su hija Eleanor Lamb liderando a los supervivientes, la cual explica los últimos hechos ocurridos en el Rapture, como también la destrucción de un octavo de la ciudad y los crímenes de su madre. Todos son rescatados y llevados a la estación más cercana mientras los demás cruceros se internan para acabar con la amenaza de Rapture

25 de agosto, 2091

El minero de nombre sujeto Delta se recupera, a su vez que se publica la noticia sobre los hechos de Rapture y de las atrocidades sucedidas

19 de Diciembre, 2091

La amenaza de Rapture es controlada, con un estimado de pérdidas humanas de 7 millones personas, a la vez que se logra capturar a las de 6 millones de personas corrompidas incluyendo las Little Sister, los Big Daddy y la Big Sister, todos son puestos en programas de rehabilitación, aunque con planes de incorpora a los Big Daddy y Big Sister a las fuerzas armadas

21 de Diciembre, 2091

Sofia Lamb se le somete a juicio, siendo declara culpable de los cargos de traición y corrupción, pero solo se le condena a estar 300 años en prisión por dar información de la investigación sobre el ADAM y ser solo un subordinado de Andrew Ryan.

24 de Diciembre, 2091

En la Nep-navidad, a todas las Little Sister se les da una fiesta con las invitadas de honor la propia Nepgear, IF, Compa y el resto de su party

25 de Diciembre, 2091

Jack, sujeto Delta y Eleanor son premiados como héroes nacionales de Leanbox, a la vez que se les da un cupo en el ejército, pero solo sujeto Delta y Eleanor acepta, mientras Jack decide unirse al gremio además de criar a las Little Sister que rescato.

Del 2102-2202

Cientos de colonias son puestas, entre las cuales resaltan:

Nota: Datos en () son fecha de finalización de construcción

-Sistema Blanc (2108): Fundada por Lowee en honor a la diosa, siendo la primera colonia en el espacio profundo, se convierte en principal centro de entrenamiento de soldados, aparte de primera línea de defensa al sistema Korhal, aparte de ser lugar de mantenimiento de naves y plataformas orbitales. Planetas principales es un sistema binario de planetas de nombre Ram-Rom, en honor a las candidatas.

-Sistema Korhal (2116): Fundada por Lowee en el espacio profundo, se convierte en el centro de control del sector con Korhal IV como planeta central. Supervisada por Arcturus Mengsk

-Sistema Champiñón (2147): Fundada por Lowee, un sistema de varios planetas jardín, es usado como centro de investigación de materiales mágicos y su aplicación para naves, además de centro económico y banca de la nación. Supervisada por la ministra en educación Peach.

-Sistema Tarsonis (2110): Fundada por Lowee, usado como centro de enseñanza de magia y desarrollo de ello, con Tarsonis I como planeta central

-Sistema Sara (2150): Fundada por Lowee, siendo gobernada por los asaltantes de Raynor, siendo su base principal en Mar Sara

-Sistema Hanson (2138): Fundada por Lowee, los mundos son utilizados como centros agrícolas, además de centro vacacional con algunos planetas cubiertos de nieve, planeta central Agria es un centro de investigación sobre plantas y alquimia.

-Sistema Tyrador (2176): Fundada por Lowee, sus mundos se usan para la investigación científica y desarrollo, con Tyrador VIII como base colonial

-Sistema Noire (2115): Fundada por Lastation en honor a la diosa, funciona como principal centro de informática en el espacio profundo, además de tener varios centros de procesamiento de las redes cuánticas de la colación, planeta principal Uni IX

-Sistema Naboo(2158): Fundada por Lastation en las zonas alejadas del espacio, siendo llenados sus planetas de ciudades respetando sus grandes bosque, con extractores de minerales y recursos energéticos en varios planetas, base colonial en Naboo, siendo supervisada por Padme Naberrie.

-Sistema Arkanis (2168): Fundada por Lastation en las zonas alejadas del espacio, en todos los planetas se construye varios astilleros, con planes de construir estaciones orbitales, base colonial en tatooine, siendo supervisada por Anakin Skywalker

-Sistema Outer Heaven (2165): Fundada por Lastation, se convierte en el centro de formación de tropas Lastationtrooper y construcción de Metal Gear, base colonial en Zanzibar Land, supervisada por Big Boss

-Sistema Coruscant (2168): Fundada por Lastation, se convierte en centro de comercio de la coalición, planeta principal es Coruscant, supervisada por Sheev Palpatine

-Sistema Corelliano (2120): Fundada por Lastation, se convierte en centro industrial de Lastation, siendo el sistema más cercano a Gamindustri de la nación, siendo su mundo principal Corelia.

\- Sistema Kuat (2166): Fundada por Lastation, junto a sistema Arkanis es el primer sistema de producción de naves, con Kuat Prime como principal planeta, con una estación de 3 anillos que rodea al planeta.

-Sistema Épsilon Eridani (2116): Fundada por Leanbox, se convierte en la fortaleza entrada para ir al sistema solar (Sistema natal), se construyen una gran estación en forma de anillo alrededor del planeta Reach, siendo esta la principal base de operaciones.

-Sistema Voyager (2139): Fundada por Leanbox, es usado para salir al espacio profundo por lo que también defendido por las demás naciones, además de pagar un peaje moderado para los transportes comerciales. Planeta Demeter se vuelve principal zona de recarga para salir.

-Sistema Frontera Prime (2185): Fundada por Leanbox, capital del sector frontera, con muchos planetas jardín es el lugar favorito para ir a descansar o poner granjas, siendo Harmony el planeta principal y centro de comercio, supervisado por James MacAllan.

-Sistema Frontera II (2178): Fundada por Leanbox, sus planetas son usados como centros de investigación y desarrollo, aparte de buena zona de caza por su gran número de monstruos. Planeta principal Typhon, supervisado por Marcus Graves

-Sistema Arcturus (2202): Fundada por Planeptune, debido a los grandes planetas gaseosos presentes, se construyeron miles de plataformas orbitales, sobresaliendo la estación Arcturus, la más grande de toda la coalición (1,4 mil km de diámetro)

-Sistema Asgard (2113): Fundada por Planeptune, usada como centro de extracción de minerales, entre los cuales son implementos para hacer Nep-cero artificial, además de algunos centros de investigación, planeta Terra Nova como centro colonial

-Sistema Nep-Nep (2151): Fundada en honor a la diosa por Planeptune, es usado como centro de control central de la colación, con la armada de Planeptune vigilando el planeta Nep II, el cual es el centro de envió de información, aparte de centro de control de naves y de la internet

-Sistema Histy (2143): Fundada en honor al oráculo tomo por Planeptune, es el principal centro de recopilación e investigación de Planeptune, con 4 planetas dedicados a solo la investigación de cualquier ámbito científico, planeta principal Ceres IV

-Sistema Utopia (2147): Fundada por Planeptune, funciona como principal sistema de producción de naves, aparte de la creación de Nep-creo artificial y lugar de ensamblaje de miles de estaciones espaciales, planeta principal Eden Prime.

En ese intervalo de tiempo:

12 de julio, 2099

Mediante un nuevo decreto, se permite a varias sub-especies entrar, sobresaliendo los ratones de Planeptune, los wookiee descubiertos por Lastation, los Toad y otras sub-especies de Lowee.

31 de Diciembre, 2100

Se celebra el nuevo siglo, con varias fiestas y maratones de videojuegos en toda la coalición

11 de julio, 2103

Se permite usar a los pokemon a acciones militares

A lo largo del 2105

Estalla la piratería en las zonas alejadas de espacio

12 de agosto, 2109

Los asaltantes de Raynor son reconocidos como una división militar de Lowee

21 de enero, 2112

Planeptune incluye programas de transformación a agentes Ghoul a sus soldados

19 de Noviembre, 2114

Se inicia la iniciativa Nep-7 en Planeptune, en el cual se recluta a varios militares y héroes, clasificándose desde Nep-1 hasta Nep-7, siendo que cada uno está dividido en 10 niveles, con Nep-7 nivel 10 el rango de poder más alto que se puede conseguir en las fuerzas armadas de Planeptune

24 de Setiembre, 2117

Se declara la ley anti-piratería, con lo cual se puede exterminar a cualquier grupo de piritas sin necesidad de juicio

11 de julio, 2120

Representantes de Lowee declara no estar interesados en bio-armas

29 de agosto, 2124

Naves de Lastation descubren extrañas ruinas en una de sus mundos en construcción, en si en Corelia, donde parece que era una civilización alíen de nombre Rakata

21 de julio, 2126

Un grupo de agentes Ghoul se rebelan, los cuales son cazados y eliminados

27 de mayo, 2130

Se decreta un nuevo reglamento para el control de bio-armas, el cual estipula un mayor control a la producción de estas, aparte de un contrato a todos los sujetos que posee alguna de las cepas que en caso de salirse de control, serán ejecutados inmediatamente.

15 de mayo, 2134

Naves de Leanbox descubren unas instalaciones alíen al escavar en una de sus colinas para los cimientos de una central satelital, donde solo pudieron identificar el nombre de la especie, Forerunner

19 de julio, 2134

Se inicia el proyecto ORION-SPARTAN-I, liderado por la doctora Halsey, con la misión de crear un nuevo tipo de súper-soldado que lidere los batallones de marines Leanbox

21 de agosto, 2154

Naves de exploración de Lowee descubren algunas ruinas en un mundo jardín, con algunas investigaciones se comienzan, pero son interrumpidas por la generación de monstruos, aunque logran identificar a las especie como Xel'naga

20 de enero, 2151

Leanbox estrena sus carriers ligeros Poseidon-class, los cuales son usados para patrullas en sus mundos en construcción

21 de Setiembre, 2157

Se hace una reunión entre las naciones para la investigación, con lady Purple Heart II ordenando la creación de la división de arqueología, pero cada nación pide tratar sus ruinas respectivas, cosa que tras debate se decide que cada nación investigara sus propias ruinas a menos que el tamaño o importancia será inmenso o hyper-avanzada, se le llamaran a todas las naciones

12 de agosto, 2159

Planeptune estrena sus nuevos dreadnought Sagan-class y tienen planes de hacer una nave mucho más grande.

A lo largo del 2165

En el ámbito arqueólogo recién fundado, los periodista comentar que se inició la guerra de ruinas, a lo que las diosas piden que no haiga peleas de ningún tipo, y solo investigación científica y cultura

2 de marzo, 2165

Catherine da a luz a su primera hija, una bonita niña de cabello negro con ojos grises que le hacía mucho recordar a la fallecida diosa de su natal Leanbox quien le apoyo a seguir adelante, a lo que le pone de nombre Vert en honor a la diosa

Nota: El número de personas con el nombre de las fallecidas diosas y candidatas oscila en 3 por ciento de la población total

10 de agosto, 2167

Catherine da a luz a su segunda hija, de cabello negro con ojos negros, la cual le pone de nombre Miranda

31 de mayo, 2169

Chris Redfield contrae matrimonio con Jill Valentine

28 de julio, 2171

Leanbox duplica sus fuerzas de colonización, con flotas cada vez más grandes y varios planetas descubiertos siendo ocupados para diversos motivos

25 de agosto, 2175

Planeptune estrena la mejora de sus Dreadnought, el Super-Dreadnought Gear-class con 30 naves de este tipo en existencia y un plan de nave capital

25 de enero, 2179

Se inicia el programa SPARTAN-II por parte de Leanbox para crear súper-soldados dirigido por la doctora Catherine Halsey, reclutando niños huérfanos o con ansias de aventura, y para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a la misma doctora Halsey, su propia hija Vert se alista

21 de enero, 2180

James Raynor contrae matrimonio con Sarah Kerrigan

30 de agosto, 2181

Lowee despliega sus super-carrier Loki-class, siendo los más grandes hasta esa fecha (12km) pero solo despliegan 200 barcos

15 de noviembre, 2182

Jill Valentine da a luz a su primera hija, una bonita niña de cabello castaño y ojos café, la cual le hace mucho recordar a la fallecida diosa de su natal Lastation con quien lucharon muchas batallas durante la reconstrucción de Lastation tras el primer ataque de Avenir, la cual le pone de nombre Norie en honor a la diosa

30 de diciembre, 2182

Hannah Shepard a luz a su segunda hija, una bonita niña de cabello cafe y ojos negros, la cual cuando fue entregada a su madre, movió sus bracitos al pudin de huevo que su prima, Peashy Shepard, quien había llevado para toda la familia, cosa que hizo reír a todos los presente, a lo que la llamaron Neptune en honor a la diosa fallecida amante del pudin

21 de julio, 2185

Sarah Kerrigan da a luz a su primera hija, una bonita pequeña niña de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos celestes, la cual le hace recordar a la fallecida diosa de su natal Lowee, a la cual sirvió tanto en la resistencia como en el gobierno de la diosa hasta su muerte, a lo que le pone Blanc, aunque los doctores habían dicho que tenía un problema, aunque este no es tan definida.

31 de agosto, 2185

Tras un examen médico extensivo, los doctores les dan una mala noticia a Raynor y Kerrigan, la cual era que su hija en realidad era un niño, sufriendo una extraña enfermada genética del cromosoma Y, causando que el cuerpo se desarrolle como el de una niña a pesar de la presencia de la gónada masculina, el cual es el único vestigio masculino en su interior ocupando la posición de los ovarios. Los doctores solo pudieron recomendar intentar suministrar hormonas masculinas para ver cómo se desarrolla

Nota: La enfermada es llamada defecto Trap

12 de marzo, 2186

Jill Valentine da a luz a su segunda hija, la cual era muy parecida a su primera hija, a lo que ella y su Chris la deciden llamar Uni en honor a la candidata, lamentablemente se le descubrirá que también sufre del defecto Trap, a lo que sus padres deciden ocultarle sobre ello

19 de marso, 2187

Lastation estrena sus destructores estelares Imperial II-class, siendo más grandes que los anteriores, además de sus nuevos hyper-destructores Ejecuto-class, destronando a los super-carrier Loki-class de Lowee (hyper-destructores Ejecuto-class miden 21 km)

19 de agosto, 2188

Otro grupo de ghoul y mutados con el Blacklight se rebelan volviéndose piratas, son buscados con recompensar de 10 millones de créditos

A lo largo del 2189

Lowee comienza producir decenas de loki-class, con varios siendo enviados a cada sistema con flotas de demás cruceros, aparte de comenzar planes para una nave mayor

14 de febrero, 2190

Sarah Kerrigan da a luz a gemelas, sus segundas hijas, la cuales tenían cabello rojo oscuro y ojos de celestes del mismo tono que su hijo/a mayor, a lo que uno de los amigos de Raynor le dice que se parecen a las fallecidas candidatas, cosa que le saca una sonrisa a Raynor y tras hablar con Sarah deciden llamarlas Rom y Ram en honor a las candidatas fallecidas

31 de agosto, 2192

Leanbox estrena sus supercarrier infinity-class, siendo los más grandes de la nación (12km), además de ser las naves gigantes más numerosa de la coalición (1,2 mil naves para el 2200)

21 de marzo, 2194

Planeptune estrena su nave capital hyper-super-carrier Neptune-class, Pudin de la diosa, siendo la nave más grande producida (71 km)

25 de abril. 2196

Lastation estrena su Hyper-UNI destructor imperial III -class, produciendo solo 500 barcos, además de tener planes para una nave capital

12 de marzo, 2199

Neptune Shepard es alistada como Nep-1, siendo su sueño llegar a ser Nep-7

1 de enero, 2200

Celebración del nuevo siglo en toda la coalición, con fiestas, maratones multijugador, conciertos gratuitos y grandes fiestas con todo tipo de diversión, con las palabras de buena suerte y prosperidad de las diosas a la media noche

21 de mayo, 2201

Los asaltantes de Raynor presentan su nave capital hyper-crucero RBR-class Hyperion II, siendo la mejora del primer Hyperion (de 1,5km paso a ser 25 km)

15 de agosto, 2203

Se comienzan la construcción de la colonia de Shanxi por departe de Planeptune, con una flota resguardando la zona de piratas

12 de mayo, 2205

Lowee presenta los hyper-carrier Blanc-class, siendo usados principalmente para vigilancia planetaria, a la vez de ser las naves más grandes de la nación (20 km), con planes de hacer no solo una, sino 2 naves capitales

21 de Setiembre, 2207

Programa SPARTAN-II termina de completarse, con 300 activos clasificados como letales y entre ellos, 20 activos con hyper-letal

31 de Noviembre, 2207

Naves de exploración de Leanbox descubren más ruinas en el planeta Onyx del sistema Zeta Doradus en la frontera con Lowee, a la vez que se decide enviar SPARTAN-II del equipo Azul y Rojo como guardias

21 de Diciembre, 2207

Un grupo de agentes fantasma de Lowee son envidados en secreto para recaudar información al mundo de Onyx

1 de enero, 2208

En grupo de fantasma llegan y desde la distancia investigan el tráfico de información comenzando sus operativos a las 11:59 pm

2 de enero, 2208

En tiempo récor de 2 minutos, los SPARTAN Vert-167, Linda-058, Kelly-087, Sam-034 y John-117 del equipo azul descubren a los fantasmas, los cuales intentan retroceder, pero tropiezan con un foso, cayendo al vacío de este, en respuesta el alto mando presente manda a los SPARTAN presentes a traer vivos a los fantasmas de Lowee

3 de enero, 2208

La noticia de la infiltración es publicada por toda la coalición, con demandas de Leanbox, al mismo tiempo el equipo azul encuentra a los fantasmas, pero se dan con la gran sorpresa que el planeta Onyx era una gigante instalación hueca por dentro, a lo que someten a los fantasmas y los llevan a juicio

5 de enero, 2208

Lady Purple Heart II ordena a Lowee cesar todo intento de intrusión en Leanbox, además de una paga a Leanbox por la intromisión

10 de enero, 2208

Los SPARTAN son reconocidos como héroes en todo el espacio de Leanbox, siendo premiados con medallas por la mismísima oráculo Chika Hakozaki.

13 de enero, 2208

El día de hoy, a dos días de la inauguración de la colonia de Shanxi

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**


	2. un día normal en la coalicion

**30 de enero, 2208, SPN Kilimanjaro-7:00 a.m sistema Arcturus**

Zzzzzz

En una habitación del sector residencia del Super-Dreadnought Gear-class ANP Kilimanjaro de Planeptune, habían una niña de cabello café que llega un poco más de los hombros, de apariencia de 13 o 14 años, dormía cómodamente en su cama de tema de pudin. Pero, y a su costado, estaba sentada una chica, de apariencia de 16 o 17 años, con un busto muy desarrollado, de cabello rubio largo llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda con ojos azules usando un uniforme militar negro con líneas amarillas, dio un suspiro y dijo con voz de presentador de radio.

"Buenos días a todos los habitantes de la coalición Gamindustri, hoy es un nuevo día según el calendario Nepturiano, y para la población en naves esterares…..es hora de levantarse" En eso se levantó y le quito la manta con fuerza

"Ahhhh" Grito la niña al ser despertada, quien usaba una pijama de letras N.

"Vamos Neptuna….es de día" Jalándola, dijo la rubia

"Pero estamos en el espacioooo" Dijo la niña de nombre Neptuna con pereza

"Si, pero es de día metafórico….ósea hora de despertase baka" Respondio la rubia jalándola con más fuerza, pero la niña se resista a no dejar su cama

"Ahhh" Susurro Neptuna aferrándose a la cama

"Joder….ya levántate" Dijo la rubia molesta aun jalándola

"Ahhh no quiero" Respondio Neptuna negando con la cabeza

"Vamos o Kaa-san ven…." Dijo la rubia, pero en eso la puerta se abrió y….

"Ahh… ¿ya están despiertas niñas?…" Una voz con sueño sonó detrás de las chicas, y al voltear vieron a una mujer, de 25 o 30 años, con cabello purpura claro trenzado hacia un costado llegando un poco más del omoplato, ojos color magenta, que llevaba un traje militar de color negro con líneas rozas

"Kaa-san" Algo asustada, susurro la rubia

"Ahh tía Plutia" Con alegría, salto de su cama Neptuna

"Ah Neppy, Peashy…ahhh…ya están despiertas" Soñolienta, dijo la mujer de nombre Plutia

"Si kaa-san…pero Neptuna no se levanta" Respondio la rubia de nombre Peashy algo molesta

"Es Neptune, porque se les hace difícil pronunciar mi nombre…y a ti también narrador" Corrigiendo tanto a las presentes como a mí xd, dijo Neptune algo molesta

"Jejeje…recuerdo que tu padre era gran fan de la difunda lady purple heart" En un tono nostálgico, dijo Plutia tocándose el mentón

"Ohh, historia del pasado" Curiosa, dijo Neptune mientras se sentaba en su cama, a lo que su tía se sentó en una silla cercana y dijo

"Jejeje….bueno, fue hace…."

"¿Hace….?" Tanto Neptune como Peashy repitieron esperando la respuesta

"No me acuerdo" Poniendo uno de sus dedos cerca de su boca, respondió Plutia

"AHHH" Tanto Neptune como Peashy susurraron decepcionadas

"Jeje…bueno, vivir casi 2 siglo es algo difícil recordar la infancia" Con una sonrisa, continuo Plutia, a lo que saco su celular y dijo

"Pero las fotos son buenas para recordar" En eso del celular se proyectó una imagen 2D de una foto, donde salía Plutia cuando era una niña, usando lo que parecía ser un vestido-pijama de colores claros, con su coleta trenzada llegándole hasta la cintura, usando unos calcetines de varios colores con pantuflas de cara de oso rozado, acompañada de su hermano Malcon, quien usaba un traje de soldado de Planeptune, ambos con una sonrisa en lo que parecía ser la plaza de la ciudad central de Planeptune en los tiempo anteriores de la llegada de las diosas

"Guaoooo… es cuando eras una niña no tía" Dijo Neptune asombrada

"Jejeje…si fue…." En un tono nostálgico, dijo Plutia

"fue…." Con la anterior vez, tanto Neptune como Peashy repitieron esperando la respuesta

"No me acuerdo" Como la anterior vez, poniendo uno de sus dedos cerca de su boca, respondió Plutia

"AHH" Y como repitiendo el dialogo, tanto Neptune como Peashy susurraron decepcionadas

"Pero Kaa-san… ¿ni el año?" Dijo Peashy esperando que amada madre se acuerde de al menos el año, siendo que su madre aún era joven cuando llegaron las diosas

"Hummm" Pensando, susurro Plutia recordando

"Tampoco" Respondio igual a las anteriores veces

"AHH" Y….bueno ya saben las respuesta de Peashy y Neptune

"Je pero me acuerdo que en aquellos años tu tío lo había subido a sargento mayor….y yo para ganarme la vida vendía peluches hasta que tuve la edad para ingresar al ejercito…aunque Malky no quería que fuera" Dijo Plutia mientras agarraba un muñeco de sí misma que regalo a su sobrina Neptune

"Jejeje los peluche de tía Plutia son los mejores" Agarrándose el suyo propio de ella, dijo Neptune con felicidad

"Si, son tan suaves…" En un tono alegre y algo infantil, dijo Peashy agarrando otro muñeco de ella misma

"Y resistentes claro esta" Termino en su tono fresco y serio de siempre, a lo que Plutia dio una sonrisa a su hija

"Jejeje….bueno niñas levantase que hoy…" Levantándose, dijo Plutia en un tono despreocupado

"Ahh ¿hoy es los exámenes para Nep-7?" Pregunto Neptune, a lo que Plutia asintió

"Siiiii….hoy es el día" Levantándose de su cama, dijo Neptune con alegría corriendo a su closet, donde saco su uniforme militar, el cual era también de color negro pero con líneas morradas

"Hummm…no te esfuerces tanto que recién te recuperas de esa misión" Comento Plutia cuando Neptune se sacó la pijama, notándose una marca de herida en la barriga

"Va solo fue una bala anti regenerativa en el estómago….aunque lo bueno fue que pude comer todo el pudin que quise" Respondio Neptune como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Si…." Tanto Peashy como Plutia susurraron nerviosas

"Ahh….a qué hora es las pruebas" Sacando un par de medias, dijo Neptune apresurada

"A las 10 a.m, si no me equivoco" Respondio Peashy mirando en su celular

"Ahhh tengo que rápido ponerme las botas…." Dijo Neptune mientras se colocaba dicho calzado, a lo que fue saco una caja pequeña, donde al abrirla había varios adornos de pelo

"Cual me pongo…." Susurro mientras miraba entre todos los adornos, para al final elegir un par de clips blancos en forma de D-pads poniéndoselos

"Ya, como estoy" Volteando hacia su prima y su tía, dijo Neptune con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su cabeza

"Kawaiii…" Dijo Plutia sonriendo y aplaudiendo

"Nada mal" Cruzando los brazos, dijo Peashy con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ahh gracias…" Con una gran sonrisa, respondió Neptune mirándolas

"¿kaa-san y Tou-san están ya trabajando?" Pregunto la pelicafe

"Si Hanny está en el puente y Malky están en tierra como juez para las pruebas" Respondio Plutia poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón

"Bien" Dijo Neptune mientras sacaba sus documentos e inventario guardándolo en su traje

"Ah…. ¿Onee-chan y Nii-san llamaron?" Preguntando girando hacia la puerta

"Ahhh….Jany y Johny está en Gamindustri Prime de escolta de las diosas que irán a Shanxi hoy en la noche para el ceremonia de la inauguración del colonia de Shanxi" Respondio Plutia con una sonrisa

"Ohh verdad tengo que ir para la ceremonia, ahhh cuando salía la nave para Shanxi" Añadió Peashy parándose

"Mañana a las 4 de la tarde" Respondio Plutia con una sonrisa

"Ahhh….joder" Algo molesta, respondió Peashy cruzando los brazos

"Al menos podre estar para la ceremonia" Continuo mirando a Neptune

"Ok" Respondio la pelicafe mientras abría la puerta y volteando dijo

"Lo veo abajo P-ko, tía Plutia"

"Con cuidado Neppy" Dijo Plutia sonriendo mientras Peashy asintió algo molesta, a lo que Neptune salió de la habitación, dejándolas solas a madre e hija

"Hummm…ya le dije que no me llame por ese apodo" Cruzando los brazos, dijo Peashy en un tono algo tsundere

"Vamos Peashy…ustedes era muy unidas cuando Neppy era pequeña" Dándole una palmadita, dijo Plutia con una gran sonrisa

"Si…pero ahora ya está grande…ahhhh Neptuna" Respondio Peashy en un tono tsundere

"Jeje" Por su parte rio Plutia sonriendo

 **La misma hora-Sistema Sara-Mar Sara, Base de operaciones de los asaltantes-Centro de comando-oficina de Raynor**

En una mesa holográfica en la sala del líder de los asaltantes de Raynor, el mismísimo James Raynor, se podía ver una reunión de los más importantes líderes de Lowee junto a su oráculo en una junta administrativa de toda la nación

"Las ruinas xel'naga encontradas en los últimos años han demostrado ser cada vez más grandes" Informo la doctora Ariel Hanson, jefa de la dirección de investigación de las colonias de Hanson, a sus colegas

"Eso significa que puede ser que nos estamos acercando a ellos" Dijo Arcturus Mengsk, actual presidente de las colonia de Korhal y sus alrededores

"Si…pero había indicios vida reciente…hasta creo que es posible que algo los haya estado vigilando" Respondio Arial asintiendo

"Eso es peligroso" Comento Raynor sospechando

"Debemos triplicar los esfuerzos en conseguir esas ruinas…su conocimientos podría darnos la ventaja contra las demás naciones" Dijo Mengsk algo serio

"Cierto…aunque con la información actual superamos en tecnología encontrada a Planeptune" Dijo Arial con algo de orgullo

"No olviden que Lastation ha bajado sus esfuerzos para conseguir más de esos Rakatas" Agrego la ministra en educación Peach en un tono de convencimiento

"El problema es Leanbox" Susurro Mengsk con desprecio con suficiente voz para ser oído

"….." En eso todos se quedaron callados

"Si, esos Forerunner sin duda eran un pueblo miles de años superior….aparte de ser más accesible que las demás ruinas encontradas" Confirmo Arial algo molesta

"Ahhhh….puede que no tengamos la mayor ventaja pero hay que trabajar con lo que tenemos" Rompiendo el silencio, dijo la oráculo Mina Nishizawa con seriedad

"Pero lady oráculo…" Intervino Mengsk, pero Mina negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Lady Purple Heart II esta aun enfada por el intento de recolección de ruinas en Onyx"

"Va…vamos nadie se habría dado cuenta que era una estación gigante extraterrestre" Dijo Raynor en un tono despreocupado

"Si….pero ha dicho que no quiere ninguna nave de Lowee en el sistema" Dijo Mina ajustándose sus gafas con seriedad

"¿Alguna forma de acerca cambiar de opinión?" Pregunto Peach en un tono suave

"¿Una disculpa pública?" Pregunto Mengsk algo molesto

"Puede ser….voy a informa a lady Purple Heart II… pero no esperen mucho" Respondio Mina asintiendo

"Bien" Susurro Mengsk algo amargado

"Ok" Susurro Raynor con una sonrisa

"Se levanta la sesión" Dijo Mina, a lo que se terminó la reunión apagándose todos los hologramas dejando a Raynor solo dando un suspiro, quien usaba un polo manga corta blanco con una chaqueta sin mangas negro con jeans azul y botas negras.

"Ahhhh…cuanto trabajo" Dijo Raynor apoyándose en su sillón

"Je, no me vendría mal algunas vacaciones" Dijo mirando un papeleo formado cerca a el recién firmados y ordenados

"Aunque Sara dijo que quiera ir a ver a sus padres a Gamindustri….sería bueno para…" Continuo mirando la foto de amada esposa operativo hyper-peligrosa top fantasma de Lowee quien se dijo que estaría a la par con una diosa

Toc toc Pero en eso alguien toco la puerta

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Raynor mirando hacia la puerta

"Yo papa" En eso una voz algo suave y seria sonó

"Ah Blanc pasa" Reconociéndola, dijo Raynor, a lo que se abrió la puerta y entro una chica…. o chico, de cabello rojo oscuro algo corto que le llegaba al cuello, con ojos negros, usando una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de los asaltantes abierta, con una camisa blanca, jeans azules y zapatos negros. Además de tener una mirada serena y algo seria. Siendo su hijo mayor, Blanc (que por alguna razón no le cambiaron el nombre xd) Raynor

"¿Algún problema?" Pregunto Raynor en un tono calmado

"Necesito mejora mi traje" Dijo Blanc en un tono calmado

"Ah….dile a Swann que te preste una mano" Respondio Raynor en un tono causal

"….." Pero Blanc solo se quedó cayado

"Ahhh dilo" Tras un respiro, dijo Raynor en un tono sereno

"Quiero un escudo" Respondio Blanc en un tono sincero

"Ahhh….sabes que eso solo lo vende las productoras de Leanbox" Dijo Raynor algo molesto

La razón, que los escudos de energía eran comúnmente producidos en Leanbox, aunque algunos también en Lastation, pero de uso exclusivo de naves, y en Planeptune habían hecho las barreras cinéticas a base de la información de las ruinas Proteanas, pero en términos de resistencia y recarga, las de Leanbox eran las mejores

"Si" Confirmo su hijo asintiendo

"¿Cuánto está?" Pregunto Raynor apoyándose en su escritorio

"200 mil créditos" Respondio Blanc en un tono sereno

"Hummm" Susurro Raynor algo dudoso

"Con envió" Agrego el pelirrojo en un tono de convencimiento

"Bueno….si tu madre pregunta dile que solo costo 50 mil" Cediendo, respondió Raynor, a lo que Blanc dio una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo dijo

"Ahh….gracias, gracias" En respuesta Raynor solo dio una sonrisa y dijo

"Jeje…todo por mi pequeña…"

"Hummm…" Pero al escuchar la palabra pequeña, Blanc susurro molesto

"Pequeño Merodeador" Termino Raynor corrigiéndose, a lo que Blanc asintió

"Gracias" Dijo antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia la puerta para después salir

Ya solo, Raynor solo dio un suspiro y susurro molesto

"Joder…maldito desorden genético"

Al pasar los años, su hijo siempre intento demostrar ser un hombre, lamentablemente el aumento genético sobrescribió gran parte de su ADN al pasar el tiempo, siendo más niña que niño, siendo el único vestigio masculino las gónada masculinas, aunque para su suerte, el lento crecimiento permitió controlar el flujo hormonal….siendo la única forma de contrarrestarlo

"Ahh…pero los doctores le dijeron que tenía que resignarse a ser una niña…ahhh niño quien…" Continúo Raynor mirando unos papeles molesto, pero en eso….

(Emergencia) A su costado, sonó la ayudante IA de la base mientras una llamada entraba por una pantalla

"Y hablando de niñas" Susurro mientras recibía la llamada, a lo que salió la imagen de su almirante de flota, socio y amigo Matt Horner

(Señor) Con una cara de preocupación, dijo Matt con seriedad

"Matt….ahora que hicieron" Agarrándose la frente con la mano, respondió Raynor sabiendo que no iba a ser nada bueno

(Ellas….bueno…..pintaron el Hyperion…de rozado) Respondio Matt algo perturbado

"…." En silencio, Raynor solo pudo bajar la cabeza

"¿Por fuera?" Continúo esperando que solo sea superficial

(También por dentro) Dijo Matt aun algo perturbado

"Ahhhhh" Molesto, Raynor dio un suspiro molesto

(Pero fue por magia…haci que Kerrigan llamo a algunos contactos y dijo que para la tarde la tendrá como nueva) Continúo Matt en un tono positivo

"Ok…." Susurro Raynor asintiendo

(A parte están yendo hacia us…) Dijo Matt con respeto, pero en eso

TOC TOC

"Ya están" Viendo la puerta, dijo Raynor sabiendo la conversación que vendría

(Suerte) Por su parte, dijo Matt antes de terminar la llamada

"Pasen" Tras otro suspiro, dijo Raynor, a lo que la puerta se abrió. Entrando una mujer, de cabello rojo y ojos azules, de apariencia de 25 a 30, usando una camisa a cuadros roja y blanca, con un polo rojo por debajo, jeans negros y zapatos negros; acompañada de dos niñas gemelas, de apariencia de 10 a 12, ambas de cabello rojo oscuro, pero a una le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda mientras que a la otra hasta los hombros, por un lado, la de pelo más largo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, con una blusa roza por debajo, falda gris con bordes rozados, medias negra largas y zapatos rozados, y la de pelo corto llevaba una camisa negra abierta con una blusa celeste, falda gris con bordes celeste, medias negras largas y zapatos celestes. Siendo la mujer de 25 a 30 la esposa de Raynor, Sara Kerrigan, y las dos gemelas, eran sus hijas Ram Raynor y Rom Raynor respectivamente.

"Jim…supongo que ya sabes lo que hicieron nuestras pequeñas angelitas" Dijo Kerrigan molesta mientras miraba sus dos hijas

"Si…." Respondio Raynor parándose, a lo que las gemelas temblaron un poco

"Huuu" Susurraron con algo de miedo

"Haber….Rom, Ram….¿porque tintaron el Hyperion?" Apoyandose en su escritorio, dijo Raynor con seriedad

"Este feo" Dijo Ram algo tímida

"kic" Con si le dieran un baldazo de agua, susurro Raynor con su orgullo herido

"Solo lo hicimos más bonito" Continuo Ram aun algo tímida

PUN PUN

Pero en respuesta Kerrigan les dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza

"Es una nave de guerra niñas…y no un juguete" Dijo con seriedad

"Pero mama, solo…queríamos decorado" Dijo Ram intentando defenderse

"Una decoración hubiera sido poner sus dibujos en el puente, no pintar toda la nave de rozado….saben cuánto cuesta una limpieza a ese nivel" Respondio Kerrigan con seriedad

"No…." Susurro Ram derrotada

"Ahhh….qué opinas Jim" Mirando a su esposo, dijo Kerrigan en un tono sereno

"Ahhh….deberían tener un castigo" Respondio Raynor sin rodeos

"Ahahahah" En eso Rom susurro asustada

"Esperen mama, papa" Dando un paso adelante, dijo Ram alzando su brazos

"Que Ram" Dijo Kerrigan aun molesta

"Rom no tiene la culpa….yo fui quien tuve la idea" Dijo Ram en un tono sincero

"Hummm ¿eso es cierto Rom?" Pregunto Raynor mirando a su otra hija

"Ah…yo" Susurro Rom tímidamente

"Si puedo ver" Dijo Kerrigan cruzando los brazos

"Ahh…bueno…" Susurro Raynor asintiendo, a lo que miro a Ram y dijo con seriedad

"Tendrás que ayudar a Kachinsky a limpiar los tanques"

"Ahhhh…humm" Susurro Ram intentando protestar, pero solo termino aceptando su castigo

"Ah…Papa, mama" Pero en eso, intervino Rom algo timida

"Si Rom" Respondio Kerrigan mirando a su hija

"Puedo ayudar a Ram" Dijo Rom algo nerviosa

"¿Segura?" Pregunto Raynor sorprendido

"Si….por favor" Respondio Rom algo tímida pero intentando sonar seria

"Bueno….que dices Jim" Mirando a su esposo, dijo Kerrigan

"Ahhh…bueno" Respondio Raynor asintiendo con la cabeza

"Ahhh gracias, gracias, Mama, Papa" Con felicidad, respondió Rom dando una abrazo a sus padres

"Jejeje…Tengan cuidado" Dijo Raynor sonriendo

"Ok" Respondio Rom asintiendo

"Humm" Por otro lado, susurro Ram algo celosa

"Ahh….si terminan para la mañana iremos a los campos nevados" Comento Kerrigan con una sonrisa

"Ahhh…en serio" Sorprendida, dijo Ram animada

"Si en serio" Dijo Kerrigan asintiendo

"Ahh gracias, gracias, Mama, Papa" Dándoles un abrazo, dijo Ram a sus padres

"Con cuidado" Dijo Kerrigan algo preocupada

"Ok Mama" Respondieron Ram y Rom al unísono, a lo que salieron de la habitación

"Ahhhhh" Susurro Kerrigan algo agotada

"Je que angelitos" Comento Raynor cruzando los brazos

"Ahhh….si…" Respondio Kerrigan con una sonrisa

"Je…Cade y Link tenían razón al decir que se parecen a las fallecidas ladys candidatas" Comento Raynor recordando viejos tiempos

"Si…. je me acuerdo que cuando fui una vez al Basilicom, las lady candidatas me tiraron un balde de agua" Dijo Kerrigan con una sonrisa recondando su tiempo de soldado en Lowee

"Si….ahhhh" Respondio Raynor cruzando los brazos

"Aparte…cuando entraba vi a Blanc salir con una sonrisa…paso algo" Cambiando de tema, dijo Kerrigan mirándolo

"Ahh nada, cosas de chicos" Respondio Raynor en un tono normal

"Humm…aún sigue con eso" Dijo Kerrigan molesta

"No se rinde…..ahhh" Comento Raynor algo triste

"Me preocupa….ahh maldita enfermedad" Susurro Kerrigan enfada

"Tranquila Sara" Dijo Raynor intentando calamar a su esposa

"Como quieres que me tranquile cuando mi hijo sufre una rara enfermedad genética que le hace ver por completo como una niña….ahh ni los mejores doctores pudieron controlar su estado….ahhhh" Respondio Kerrigan furiosa e impotente por no poder hacer nada por su hijo

"Tranquila…el...es un chico fuerte….aparte….tengo una corazonada que un día traerá una novia" Con una corazonada, dijo Raynor en un tono positivo

"¿Una novia?...bueno sería genial" Con una sonrisa, dijo Kerrigan asintiendo

"Si….ahhhh" Susurro Raynor sacando un cigarro

"Je novia" Susurro Kerrigan pensando de cómo sería una novia para su hijo

 **La misma hora-Sistema Épsilon Eridani-Reach- Base Castillo- Nivel Escarlata- Ala Omega- Oficina de la Dra. Halsey**

En una de las bases militares en Reach de Leanbox, en la oficina de la doctora Catherine Halsey, estaba ella conversando con los demás líderes y militares de Leanbox

"Y como verán, mis espartan fueron lo suficientemente efectivos para contener el despliegue de espías de Lowee" Dijo Halsey, de apariencia de 30 a 35 años cabello negro y ojos medio gris-azul, usando una bata científica de Leanbox, con una blusa azul, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color

"Eh de admitir que la niña tiene razón generales" Por otro lado, comento la oráculo Chika Hakozaki asintiendo a la doctora

"Gracias lady oraculo" Respondio Halsey asintiendo algo ruborizada, siendo que admiraba mucho a la oráculo

(Excelente trabajo Doctora Halsey, nuestros fondos fueron invertidos de manera correcta en su programa) Por su parte comento Spyglass con su chasis normal de robot asintiendo

"Si….aunque muchos aun están sorprendidos que incluyese a su propia hija al programa" Comento el general MacAllan en un tono sarcastico

"General MacAllan, mi hija se incluyó voluntariamente a pesar de ni desaprobación….aparte no lo veo de mala manera….sino una forma de contribuir con nuestra gran nación" Respondio Halsey algo molesta

"Recuerde que en los tiempo de las masa voladoras éramos considerados los menos desarrollados…hasta dijeron que nuestra fe no era la suficiente por no tener candidata" Continuo en un tono serio

"Pero en estas últimas décadas hemos demostrado que Leanbox es una de las más grandes naciones tecnológicamente y militarmente" Termino con orgullo hacia la nación que ayudo a crecer en los últimos casi 200 años

"Je me agrada tu comportamiento niña…ahhh pero la misma lady Purple Heart II decreto de nada de hostilidades entre naciones….y lo peor es que quiere que Onyx sea investigar por las cuatro naciones" Comento Chika en un tono de molestia en la última parte

"¿Qué? Eso es inaceptable….es territorio…" Dijo el almirante James Cutter furioso

"Y para no molestarnos, dijo que podemos enviar científicos a otros centros de ruinas aliens de las demás naciones" Continuo Chika aun molesta

"Hummm buen trato" Por su parte, susurro Halsey viendo el lado bueno al asunto

"Doctora, nos puede iluminar su respuesta" Dijo MacAllan en un tono serio

"Fácil general" Respondio Halsey con una sonrisa

"Como saben Lastation ha retirado sus fondos en la investigación de sus ruinas…por lo que creo que podemos sacarle provecho" Explico su plan

(Humm, situación interesante) Dijo Spyglass interesado

"Nada mal….aunque supongo que su trabajo del programa Spartan terminado tendrá planeado ir…." Dijo Cutter en un tono amigable

"Je me conoce muy bien almirante" Respondio Halsey asintiendo, a lo que Chika miro a todos los presentes y con una sonrisa, dijo

"Hummm votó a favor a la que la niña vaya" A lo que todos alzaron la mano

"Bien…pero primero hay que centrarnos en Onyx, niña….descubra todo lo posible sobre el planeta….ya los demás naciones lo desencripten….luego proceda con su plan….aunque por mientras te daré dos semanas libres para que te relajes y después vayas después que esos bakas hayan roto todas las trampas u obstáculos" Continuo Chika en un tono sereno

"Entendido lady oráculo" Respondio Halsey asintiendo

"Bien se levanta la sesión" Termino Chika, a lo que la conferencia termino, a lo que Halsey se recostó en su silla

"Ahhh….que trabajo" Susurro algo cansada

"Je creo que antes de ir a Onyx me vendría bien unas vacaciones a LR-18" Comento mirando el techo recordando aquel satélite en sistema Frontera Prime de playas donde las mujeres, y solo mujeres, podían ir para pasar buenos días bajo la estrella

Toc Toc

Pero en eso alguien toco la puerta

"Ahhh…pasen" Respondio Halsey, a lo que entro un ser brindado alto, de color verde, en si un Spartan, pero con un SPARTAN-167 en la zona del pecho y una que otra mejora o personalización al traje

"Spartan…167….ahhhh Vert" Respondio Haley para terminar dando un suspiro, a lo que el ser brindado se quitó el casco, mostrando el rostro de una chica, de 19 a 20 años, de cabello negro largo con ojos grises, aparte de tener una gran sonrisa, en sí, su hija Vert Keyes

"Ahhh como estas querida madre" Dijo Vert dándole un abrazo a su querida madre

"Ahhh….haciendo archivos….ahhh supongo que viniste por algo ¿no?" Dijo Halsey casi ahogándose por la fuerza de la spartan

"Ahh…si…cuando iremos de vacaciones" Respondio Vert con una sonrisa

"Hummm…sabes, como tú y los demás spartan tuvieron un buen desempeño en su primera misión… en 2 semanas iré a Onyx…pensaba llevar a ti y tu hermana a ir a R-18" Dijo Halsey con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ahhh enserio" Dijo Vert alegremente

"Si…ahhh necesito despejar un poco mi mente" Dijo Halsey acostándose de nuevo en su silla

"Ahh podemos invitar a Linda y Kelly" Dijo Vert en un tono amable, en respuesta Halsey dijo

"A las otra dos de tu escuadra" A lo que Vert asintió

"Je John y Sam estarán celosos de que los hayan dejado solos" Continuo una pequeña risa

"Va John dijo que él y Sam planea ir con Jorge y Frederic a un maratón de 4diosaOnline" Respondio Vert riendo

"Ja entonces supongo que pensaras llevar tu laptop ¿No?" Dijo Halsey en un tono sereno

"Siii….ya pronto subiré a 999 de nivel, un poco más del mil" Respondio Vert alegremente

"Ja…mil, yo pronto llegare al 8999 y un paso de del 9mil" Dijo Halsey con orgullo

"¡9mil!, oí que muy pocos llegan a ese nivel" Dijo Vert sorprendida

"Je, jugar por casi 2 siglos tiene sus ventajas" Respondio Halsey con una sonrisa

"Guaooo" Dijo Vert asombrada de la habilidad de su madre

"Bueno…tengo que ordenar unos papeles….ah la cena será a las 8" Comento Halsey mientras se disponía a ordenar una pila de archivos

"ok mama" Respondio Vert mientras se retiraba

"Ahhh…que día" Ya sola, susurro Halsey mientras se ponía a trabajar

 **La misma hora-Sistema Corelliano-Corellia-New Raccoon city-Hotel Good Life- Habitación 110**

En una habitación de hotel de buena reputación, una chica de cabello castaño, de nombre Noire Redfield, dormía plácidamente, pero….

Tic Tic Tic

"Ahhh….5 minutos más…." Susurro al ser despertada a medias por su alarma

Tic Tic…

"Ahhhh…5…." Susurro apagando la alarma con su mano

Toc Toc Toc

Pero para su mala suerte tocaron la puerta

"Ahhhh….quien…" Susurro Noire poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza

Toc Toc Toc

"Ahh….solo ignora…" Apretando la almohada, susurro con sueño, pero…

PICCCC PICCC PICCC E

Y para su mala suerte llamaron a su teléfono

"AHHHH PORQUE NO…." Molesta, Noire se levantó de su cama, rebelando que solo usaba un vestido de noche de color negro, a lo que salió corriendo hacia la puerta y al abrirla…

"AHHHH QUIEN ES…." Grito con furia, pero la ver quien tocaba, vio que era una chica, de cabello castaño divido en dos pequeñas coletas, usando un vestido negro con magas largas, un protector de metal en el pecho y un cinturón de accesorios en la cintura con la falda llegando a la altura de las rodillas, medias negras largas y zapatos negros, ademas de llevar una maleta negra. En si su hermanita menor, Uni Redfield.

"Ah…..hermana…." Susurro Uni en un tono timido

"Uni….que rayos haces…" Dijo Noire sorprendida

"Mama me pidió que te trajera esto….lamento haberme perdido el concierto" Respondio Uni sacando un sobre de color negro

"Ahh, no hay problema jejejeje" Dijo Noire riendo agarrándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda

"Mejor entro" Algo tímida, dijo Uni

"Si" Respondio Noire en un tono algo avergonzado retrocediendo, a lo que Uni entro a la habitación.

"Ahhh….dime Uni…. ¿solo envió esto mama?" Pregunto Noire revisando el sobre

"Solo dijo que te de este sobre" Respondio Uni sentándose en una silla cercana

"Sobre….no será….." Dijo Noire abriendo el sobre, dejando ver una hoja de aprobación

"Ahhh si por fin…por fin" Casi gritando, dijo Noire emocionada

"Ah…pasa…" Dijo Uni inclinando la cabeza, pero Noire le agarro de los hombros

"Uni, por fin, por fin" Dijo Noire totalmente emocionada

"Eh…no te referirás a…" Dándose cuenta, susurro Uni emocionándose

"Si…aceptaron mi petición de pruebas de rango" Dijo Noire con felicidad en su voz

"Ehhh felicidades hermana" Felicito Uni saltando

"Siii, después de estas seré un agente de operaciones especiales por completo" Respondio Noire con una sonrisa de victoria

"Yeeeeee" Aplaudiendo, dijo Uni con una sonrisa

"Ahh…..con esto callare a todos los críticos" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa de orgullo propio

"Mama y papa deben estar orgullosos" Comento Uni sonriendo

"Si…ahora que lo dices… ¿Dónde están?" Mirando a su hermanita, pregunto Noire curiosa

"Ahh….dijeron que están en una misión en Coruscant sobre tráfico de bio-armas" Respondio Uni pensativa

"Je de nuevo Umbrella…. ¿quieres unas bebidas?" En un tono sarcástico, dijo Noire, para luego ir a una pequeña refri que había en un costado

"Si…. aun con sus efectivos cada década hay una fuga o robo de virus" Respondio Uni algo molesta

"Aun no entiendo por qué no estatizan las compañías de bio-armas" Comento Noire algo molesta

"Por lo que se….se debe a un artículo que publico la fallecida lady Black Heart para evitar los monopolios comerciales….eso y que permitió legalmente la manipulación genética para limpiar el aire….aunque en el papel permitió de todo tipo" Respondio Uni recordando las clases que recibió en el gremio

"Ahhhh….bueno al menos tiene varias restricciones" Comento Noire en un tono algo positivo

"Je restricciones que aun causan fugas" Riendo, respondió Uni

"Hummm…no se….para mí que lo hacen agrede para general misiones" Dijo Noire sentándose a un costado de Uni dándole una Nep-cola

"Puede ser…..ahhh" Susurro Uni Tomando un sorbo

"Y….dime, ¿cómo vas en el gremio?" Pregunto Noire a su hermanita, la cual era un agente del gremio

"Bien, me ascendieron a miembro de nivel 4 sargento" Respondio Uni mostrando su tarjeta del gremio, donde indicaba su nuevo rango

"¿sargento?, nada mal para mi hermanita" Con orgullo, dijo Noire bebiendo su nep-cola

"Jejeje, gracias hermana mayor" Algo sonrojada, dijo Uni asintiendo, a lo que dio otro sorbo a su bebida

"Ahhhh….que buena esta esta nep-cola" Comento con una sonrisa

"Si….las puse a helar ayer anoche" Respondio Noire con una sonrisa

"Aparte Uni" Continuando, dijo la castaña mirando a su hermana

"Si Noire" Respondio Uni algo intrigada

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?" Pregunto Noire algo curiosa

"No….bueno planea comprar mejoras para mi rifle francotirador y hacer unas misiones en el gremio…." Respondio Uni algo sonrojada

"Je, bueno…. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar?" Pregunto Noire para luego dar otro sorbo a su bebida

"Enserio…. ¿puedes?" Respondio Uni sorprendida

"Si, las pruebas son la semana que viene y hoy no tengo planes" Alzando sus hombros, dijo Noire en un tono calmando

"Ahhh gracias hermana" Sonriendo, respondió Uni con felicidad

"Je todo por mi hermanita" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa fraterna

 **La misma hora-Sistema Gamindustri- Gamindustri-Planeptune Prime-Basilicom de Planeptune- sala de las diosas**

En una de las salas del gran basilicom de la gran primera ciudad de Planeptune, en si en una sala colorida con una vista de toda la ciudad, siendo que en la dicha sala había una gran mesa, con 4 personas tomando el desayuno

"La situación entre Leanbox y Lowee fue algo grave….por suerte no hubo derramamiento de sangre….por otro lado espero que Lowee se disculpe, además que ellos pronto presentaran sus dos naves capitales….en otras cosa, en dos días tenemos la inauguración de la colonia de Shanxi por….." Dijo una de las presentes, que era una chica rubia pequeña parecida una hada sobre un libro que flotaba

"zzzzz" Pero al otro lado de la mesa, una chica de cabello roza cremoso, usando una cinta negra que tenía una C blanca , aparte de usar un suerte de lana beige, una falda roja, medias largas y botas blancas, estaba dormida

"Ahhh Compa estas escuchado" Dijo la hada molesta

"Ahh…lo siento Histy…pero tengo sueño" Despertó la chica de nombre Compa, una de las nuevas diosas

"Ahhh...eso les pasa por desvelarse jugando" Dijo la hada de nombre Histoire (corregido)

"Jejeje…perdona Histoire-san, pero se nos pasó la mano" Dijo otra chica, de cabello castaño, usando una gran chaqueta azul, con una bluza negra con unos shorts, ambos negros y unas botas azules, de nombre IF, una de las nuevas diosas

"Bueno….como les decía….ehh ¿Pasa algo Nepgear?" Dijo Histoire mirando hacia la última chica, de nombre Nepgear, antigua candidata y ahora diosa completa, quien usaba un tipo uniforme de marinero lindo, aunque su expresión era algo triste

"Ahhh nada Histoire…..solo…nada" Notando que le llamaba, respondió Nepgear moviendo la cabeza a los costados algo nerviosa

"Ahhhh….no trates de confundirme….recuerda que ellas pueden ya haber nacido en el margen de 50 años" Con seriedad, dijo Histoire viéndola, a lo que Nepgear se encogió en su asiento

"Si…." Respondio ella con algo tristeza

"Jejeje…me pregunto dónde habla nacido Nep-Nep" Intentando animar el ambiente, dijo Compa sonriendo

"Je, lo que yo me pregunto qué familia aguantaría el apetito de pudin de Nep" Comento IF riendo

"Hummm, solo espero que haya sido en un familia responsable….y que no sea floja" Dijo Histoire algo seria cerrando los ojos

"Si…." Susurro Nepgear aun algo triste

"¿Ge-Ge?" Pregunto Compa preocupada

"…." Pero Nepgear solo inclino su cabeza con tristeza

"Vamos Gear, estoy segura que Nep debe estar feliz y contenta….donde quiera que este" Dándole una palmadita, dijo IF en un tono positivo

"Si…lo sé Iffy" Respondio Nepgear con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hummm…los shares de las tres está muy alto ahora….aparte que el papeleo del mes lo terminaron ayer…..puede que podamos invertir algo de créditos en las búsqueda de Neptune y las demás chicas" Intentando animarla, dijo Histoire con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ahh ¿enserio Histoire?" Aminada, dijo Nepgear parándose

"Si Nepgear" Respondio Histoire asintiendo

"Pero recuerda que ellas no tendrán sus recuerdo….aunque si sus personalidades" Continuo con algo de seriedad

"Je será como cuando la conocí clavada en la tierra" Comento Compa en un tono nostálgico

"Ehh pasar por todo eso de nuevo si será agotador" Añadió IF en un tono cansado

"Pero Histoire…. ¿no habla método que les permita recuperar sus memorias?" Pregunto Nepgear con esperanza en su voz

"Hummmm…puede que si….pero no sé cómo reaccionarían y menos contigo" Respondio Histoire pensativa y algo seria

"Si…lo se…pero….al menos inténtalo" Dijo Nepgear en un tono algo suplicante

"Ahhh….hablare con las demás oráculos a ver si hay una forma" Dijo Histoire cediendo

"Ahh gracias Histoire" Con una sonrisa, dijo Nepgear con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

"Je no te preocupe Nepgear" Dijo Histoire sonriendo

"Has trabajado mucho para llevar a toda Gamindustri a esta escala intergaláctica" Continuo en un tono de orgullo de las acciones hechas por diosa

"Si….hasta parece casi irreal todo lo que hemos conseguido" Dijo IF con una sonrisa

"Las personas y nuestros amigos son felices y todos de adoran" Añadió Compa también con una sonrisa aminada

"Je…no lo hubiera hecho sola sin la ayuda de todas ustedes" Dijo Nepgear algo timida

"Jejejeje….ya Gear me sonrojas" Retrocediendo un poco, dijo Compa sonrojada

"Bueno…terminaron de desayunar" Dijo Histoire agarrando su pequeña taza talla hada

"Si" Respondieron las tres chicas diosa, acto seguido comenzaron a comer, para luego terminar y Histoire dijo

"Bien…debemos partir a la estación Arcturus para llegar antes de las 8 de la noche, luego saldremos a primera hora a Shanxi"

"Ok" Respondieron las tres chicas

"Bueno todas sus cosa están empacadas ¿no?" Pregunto Histoire, a lo que las tres diosas mostraron sus maletas

"Bien….vamos" Dijo Histoire mientras salían de la habitación

Afuera- 20 minutos después

En la zona de aterrizaje de naves, las 3 diosa con la oráculo, llegaron a la entrada de dicha zona, donde varios soldados y pilotos caminaban.

"Ahh…Histoire… ¿Hoy quienes serán nuestros guardias?" Pregunto Nepgear curiosa

"Buena pregunta Nepgear" Dijo Histoire mientras caminaban en un pasadizo entre dos plataforma, donde al fina habían dos soldados, uno masculino y la otra femenina

"Esta vez le toco a Planeptune organizar la guardia, haci que trajeron a dos de sus mejores equipos" Continúo señalando a los dos soldados, los cuales se acercaron e inclinándose, dijo el soldado masculino

"Muy buenos días lady oráculo" A lo tanto el como la otra soldado se inclinaron en un ángulo de 90 grados y con respeto dijo

"Lady Purple Heart II, lady Rose Heart y lady Bluing Heart, es todo un honor estar en frente suyo"

"Jejeje tranquilo amigo…." Algo nerviosa, dijo IF

"Comandante de primera clase Nep-7 John Shepard, y a mi costado mi hermana comandante Jane Shepard Nep-7" Dijo el soldado de nombre John y finalizando señalando a la otra soldado

"Es un placer lady oráculo, lady Purple Heart II, lady Rose Heart…." Dijo la chica de nombre Jane con respeto

"Tranquila….ya se presentó tu hermano" Dijo IF con una sonrisa

"Entendido lady Bluing…." Dijo Jane inclinándose de nuevo

"IF está bien" Dijo IF aun algo nerviosa

"ok lady IF" Dijo Jane asintiendo

"Bueno….podemos continuar" Dijo Histoire con respeto

"Ahh….si lady oráculo" Dijo John asintiendo, a lo que siguieron caminando, llegando a un plataforma donde estaba estacionada un Normandía-class con una guardia de soldados en el camino a los costados

"Presente armas" Dijo John, a lo que los soldados asintieron y se ordenaron firmes

"Entendido" Dijeron al unísono

"Guao….son tan ordenados" Comento Compa mientras caminaban, pero en eso uno de los soldados, muy enano y con forma graciosa, susurro ansioso

"chu…chu….chu"

"Ehhh y ¿ese bajito?" Pregunto IF mirando al soldado

"Ahh el" Dijo John mirando al soldado, el cual comenzó a temblar de miedo

"Cabo presente" Dijo John seriedad, a lo que el soldado se paralizo

"Entiendo chu" Susurro moviendo sus manos para sacarse el casco y inclinándose

"Cabo de primera cla….se Pirachu… chu" Dijo el soldado…o rata

"Ehhhh" Sorprendidas, susurraron Nepgear y Compa reconociendo a Pirachu

"Ya me acuerdo de ti maldita rata" Molesta, dijo IF con una mirada de pocos amigos a la rata

"Ahh señor ratón" A lo contrario de IF, Compa saludo con un sonrisa en un tono amigable

"Ahhh mi querida dulce Compa…digo es un gran honor lady Rose Heart chu" Dijo Pirachu emocionado pero termino de hablar con respeto

"¿Cómo pudieron contratar a un ex-miembro del ASIC?" Por otro lado, pregunto IF con seriedad a John

"Estuvo su tiempo en prisión...joder se salvó de la pena de muerte o ser usado como rata de laboratorio" Comento el comandante con una sonrisa graciosa

"Luego ingreso a las fuerzas armadas escalando desde barrendero a cabo" Continuo mirando a Pirachu, quien aún seguía temblando

"Jeje…es bueno ver que señor ratón ya no es malo" En un tono feliz, dijo Compa acariciándole la cabeza a la rata

"Ahhh con el ASIC desintegrado y con vigilancia no tuve otra opción chu" Dijo Pirachu tímidamente

"Humm…te estaré vigilando rata" Con una mirada amenazante, dijo IF cruzando los brazos

"Ahahaha chu" Retrocediendo un poco, susurro Pirachu con miedo

"Hummm Iffy no deberías molestar a señor rato" Defendiendo al roedor, dijo Compa mirando con mala cara a IF

"Pero Compa…recuerda que el…" Justificándose, dijo IF sorprendida

"Si pero ahora es de los buenos….debemos darle una segunda oportunidad" Replico Compa con una mirada algo seria pero más kawaii

"Hummm…ahhh está bien" Cediendo, dijo IF girando hacia otro lado

"Eh disculpen chicas, pero se nos está haciendo tarde" Interrumpiendo la situación, dijo Histoire con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Jejeje" Por su parte, Nepgear solo rio nerviosamente

"Mejor abordamos" Dijo IF mirando hacia la nave

"Ok" Respondio Compa alegremente, para luego agacharse hacia Pirachu

"Hasta luego señor ratón" Dijo despidiéndose

"Ahh hasta luego lady Rose Heart chu" Con respeto, dijo Pirachu inclinándose nervioso, acto seguido las tres diosa y la oráculo siguieron su camino

Ya alejadas, Pirachu puso una cara de estasis y dijo con felicidad

"Ahhh mi ángel convertida en diosa Compa…ahhh que dicha la mía…"

"Aún recuerdo aquel magnifico día…." Continúo recordando aquel bendito día

19 de setiembre, 2074, 8:30 p.m.

"Maldito día chu" En un rincón de una cafetería, cierto ratón de nombre Pirachu exclamo molesto

"Ahhh…como nuevas CPU chu" Continuo molesto

Había salido de la prisión hace unas horas, para luego enterarse que iba a ver nuevas diosas por la calle, cosa que le enfureció al recordar que por la culpa de las diosas le habían lanzado a una jaula de ratones por casi 57 años , siendo al final liberado por buena conducta. ¿De cómo vivo tanto tiempo? Que el famoso aumento también se le permitió a los presos para que hagan trabajos forzados hasta que mueran de agotamiento o natural, cosa que el segundo dudaba mucho por los últimos reportes científicos

"Silencio rata que está pasando la transmisión en vivo desde el Basilicom" Por delante, un tipo deji molesto mientras le lazaba una lata

"Ahhh…mejor me voy chu" Dijo Pirachu saliendo de la cafetería a la avenida de comidas de Planeptune con los grandes rascacielos y naves volando

"Joder….en casi 60 años hicieron esta ciudad tan grande" Susurro el rato mientras miraba los grandes edificios

"Ahhhh….maldita coalición….ahhh no pienso adorar a ninguna de sus nuevas…chu" Dijo molesto, pero en eso, y a su costado, sonó un TV desde una tienda de electrodomésticos

(Acá Famitsu desde buenas noches Planeptune, hoy la noticia el siglo….nuevas CPU) Dijo la presentadora alegremente

"Ahh ahora lo pasan por la TV chu" Comento viendo dicho electrodoméstico, además que por su recién salida de prisión, no estaba tan informado del hecho

(En estos momentos nos informa que los preparativos para la ceremonia ya finalizaron, con lo que en los próximos minutos tendremos a dos nuevas diosas) Continúo la presentadora

(Ahora, aunque algunos tacharon la elección como favoritismo por la elección de lady Purple Sister)

"Je típico de esa mocosa chu" Dijo Pirachu en un tono burlón

(Las actuales candidatas han sido dos personas que vieron el lado cruel del conflicto del ASIC) Dijo la presentadora con ánimos

"De su party…chu...espera…pu…" Dándose cuenta de ese detalle, susurro Pirachu sospechando

(Y para los que no están al tanto, no hablo de ni más ni menos de miembro del gremio IF….) Dijo la presentadora mientras salía la imagen de IF

"Je ya me lo venía venir chu" Dijo Pirachu cruzando los brazos molesto mientras tomaba un envase de café

(Y la enfermera del gremio, Compa) Continúo la presentadora mientras salía la imagen de Compa, quien tenía una gran sonrisa

"Ehhhhhh chu" Casi ahogándose con el café, grito Pirachu sorprendido

(Y no cambie de canal, que me informa que las candidatas acaban de entrar a la sala del cristal Sharicite) Continúo la presentadora quiñando el ojo

"Mi bella ángel Compa….va hacer una diosa…..chu" Casi sin poder creerlo, susurro Pirachu viendo la pantalla, a lo que dio un salto de alegría

"Si…..por fin esos idiotas hicieron algo bien chu…..ahhh mi dulce Compa recibiera el lugar que le corresponde….una diosa…ahhh chu" Con felicidad dijo dando brincos, a lo que salió corriendo hacia el Basilicom

"Ahhhh debo verlo, debo verlo….chu" Susurro mientras llegaba a dicho lugar, viendo una gran multitud de personas rodeando el gran edificio

"Ahhh Compa chu" Grito la rata mientras se metía por la fuerza entre la multitud

"Oye cuidado"

"Ahh una rata"

Eso y más comentarios sonaron de los presente, pero Pirachu los ignoro y llegando a una de las puertas, cayo agotado

"Ahh…ahhhh…..ahhh…ahhh"

"Por favor, manténgase ordenados" Delante de él, escucho a unos soldados resguardando la entrada con todo un pelotón

"Compa…chu" Susurro mientras se arrastraba

"Debo….chu" Dijo mientras intentaba pararse, pero

"Arriba" En eso, uno de los civiles grito señalando el cielo

"¿Eh? chu" Viendo a esa dirección, dijo Pirachu, pero no pudo ver bien

"Pociones de vista de águila, a 2000 créditos" Por otra parte, escucho a una chica vender posiciones para la ocasión a precio exagerado

"2000 créditos….eso es una estafa chu" Susurro Pirachu sorprendido del precio

"Por suerte robe uno del almacén del gremio chu" Continuo mientras sacaba de su mochila una poción de vista de águila, para luego tomarse

"Haber….chu" Continuo Pirachu viendo hacia el cielo, donde tras disiparse el brillo

"Ahh…." Susurro al ver a Compa…..convertida en una diosa

"Guaooo"

"Increíble"

Al su alrededor, escucho a los demás decir impactados, pero Pirachu solo los ignoro y viendo a Compa, grito corriendo hacia la entrada

"Compa chu"

"Orden rata, orden" Pero uno de los guardia saco una pistola paralizante, disparando hacia Pirachu, haciendo caer electrocutado

"No Compaaaaaa chuuuu ahahahaaha" Grito la rata mientras temblaba de dolor

"Rata frita, alguien quiere una hamburguesa" Dijo uno de los guardias en son de broma

"Ahhhh Compa chu" Susurro Pirachu arrastrándose por el suelo

"joder, tiene resistencia eléctrica" Dijo el guardia de la pistola paralizante, pero…

(Buenas noches a todos los presentes….mi nombre es Compa…) Por los altavoces, se escuchó la voz de Compa

"Compa chu" Susurro Pirachu levantando la mirada

(…puede que algunos me conozcan por las aventuras que pase con Nep…dijo lady Purple Heart I y Purple Heart II, hoy tomare el rol de diosas para la coalición junto a mi amiga IF y lady Purple Heart II) Continúo Compa dando su discurso

"Mi ángel convertida en diosa…ahhh que hermosa y divina voz" Con lágrimas de felicidad o dolor por la electrocución, dijo Pirachu sentándose de rodillas

(Sé que muchos cuestionaran mi elección sobre las otras dos candidatas por ser solo una enfermera, pero eh sido testiga de los horrores que causo Arfoire y posteriormente el ASIC, del estado que aprisionaron a las difundas diosas… no digo que por eso me lo merezco más por ello, solo que se los peligros y personas que siguieron y talvez, aun sigan a Arfoire, por eso…me comprometo a hacer todo la posible para ser una buena diosa para todos) Continuo Compa mientras varias personas aplaudían

"Ahhhh….Compa…..chu" Susurro Pirachu con felicidad

"Controlen a la rata" Pero en eso otro guardia se acercó y disparo su pistola eléctrica

"Descarga" Dijo mientras electrocutaba a la rata

"Ahhhh chu" Grito Pirachu por el dolor

"Compa….chu" Pero aguantándolo, se paró con las pocas fuerza que le quedaba

"Descarga" Dijo otro guardia también disparando

"Ahhhhh" Grito Pirachu cayendo al suelo

"Ahhh….ahhh….ahhh….Compa chu" Susurro mientras se arrastraba con sus pocas fuerzas

"Jejeje, crees tener oportunidad rata" Agachándose, comento uno de los guardias

"Ehh no te…chu" Molesto, dijo Pirachu intentando levantarse

"Vamos amigo, ella es una diosa ahora….esta literalmente fuera de tu nivel" Comento otro guarda con malicia en su voz

"No….yo…chu" Molesto, dijo Pirachu con una mirada amenazante

"Ahh muchachos dejen de hacerle bullying a la rata" Pero en eso se acercó el líder de los guardias

"Ok capitán" Respondieron los otros soldado retrocediendo desactivando las pistolas paralizantes

"Huhuhu chu" Susurro Pirachu parándose

"Escucha roedor" Poniéndose delante de Pirachu, dijo el capitán de los guardias con seriedad

"Un consejo, si quieres al menos verla, te recomendaría ser un militar" Continuo mientras daba media vuelta

"¿Un militar…chu?" Pregunto Pirachu confundido

"Si, talvez un guardia real" Sin voltear, dijo el guardia

"¿Puedo yo?…chu" Dijo Pirachu con inseguridad

"Quien sabe" Dijo el guarida en un tono coloquial

"Si ella pudo ser una diosa, porque tú no puedes cotejarla" Continuo mientras deja a Pirachu pensativo

"Ahh…yo…voy a intentarlo" Susurro Pirachu con ánimos

De vuelta al presente

"Jejejeje" A su costado de Pirachu, quien dijo sus recuerdo sin darse cuenta por el comunicador, uno de los soldados rio

"Ahhh ¿me escucharon?" Dándose cuenta, dijo la rata alarmado

"Dejaste prendido la radio Pirachu" Comento otro guardia en un tono burlón

"Ahhh cállate Kaneki" Molesto, dijo Pirachu

"Jejeje" Pero otro guardia solo rio

"Tú también Jenkins" Dijo Pirachu molesto a su compañero

"Vamos amigo, es muy gracioso" Dijo el soldado de nombre Jenkins riendo

"Hummmm" Susurro Pirachu molesto

(Soldados pasen) Pero por los parlantes escucharon la voz de su superior

"Nuestra llamada" Dijo uno de los soldado, a lo que todos los demás, incluyendo a Pirachu, entraron a la nave

Dentro de la nave

(Bienvenidas ladys CPUs y lady oráculo a la fragata Normandía-class, Normandy-JrN5, dirigiéndonos al Normandy Prime Gear-class, conducida por su piloto Joker) Por los altavoces, dijo el piloto de la nave

"Guaoo" Dijo Compa alegremente

"Je nada mal" Comento IF con una pequeña sonrisa

"Humm no si fue por falta de creatividad o por admiración que le pusieron mi nombre" Dijo Nepgear algo nerviosa

"Ba muchas naves masivas tienen el nombre las diosas…ahh sin contar la nave capital de Planeptune" Dijo IF lanzando los nombres

"Jejeje te refieres al Pudin de la diosa Neptune-class" Dijo Compa riendo

"Si, jejejeje" Respondio Nepgear con una pequeña sonrisa

"Jejeje…ahhhh" Rio Compa, pero luego dejo de reír con una mirada algo triste

"hum" Susurro Nepgear agachando la cabeza

"Mejor vamos" Dándose cuenta de la situación, dijo IF con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si" Respondieron ambas continuando el camino por la nave, mientras esta alzaba vuelo

'Onee-chan….debo ser fuerte…porque se…' Pensó Nepgear mientras caminaban por un pasadizo que tenía una gran ventana

'Que en algún lugar del cosmos, Vert, Uni, Blanc, Noire, Rom, Ram, y tú, están ahí…..' Continuo mirando como la nave se alejaba de Planeptune por lo consiguiente de Gamindustri llegando al espacio, a lo que dio una sonrisa

XXXXXXX

Pum pum pum

En una sala de tiro en la base castillo, spartan Vert-167 probaba su puntería con un rifle francotirador, pero…

"Hu" Susurrando, Vert se detuvo al sentir que alguien la había mencionado

"¿Pasa algo Spartan?" A su costado, pregunto John-117, uno de sus amigos más cercanos

"No nada….solo sentí como si alguien me hubiera mencionado" Respondio Vert en un tono serio

"Ok…" Dijo John-117, pero….

"Ara, ara, no será que Vert está…." A su otro costado, comento otro spartan con un 157 en la armadura, pero esta vez fémina, riendo

"Jejeje talvez la visita a la expo de animes de Nueva Alejandría vio a un lindo chico" Comento otra spartan

"ja con tantos mangas que llevabas" añadió otro spartan

"Je…qué opinas John" Al costado de John-117, pregunto otro spartan

"Está en su derecho si se enamoró de alguien" Respondio John asintiendo

"Ehhhhh" Sonrojándose por dentro, susurro Vert nerviosa

"Ara, ara, ara" Dijo la spartan del número 157

"Ahhh todo es tu culpa Kuru…" Molesta, dijo Vert, pero en eso….

"Haber, que pasa spartans" Por detrás escucharon una voz masculina seria, a lo que al voltear vieron que era su jefe de entrenamiento, el Jefe Oficial Mayor Franklin Mendez

"Ahhh nada jefe Mendez" Dijo Vert con respeto

"Ah Vert le gusta un chico" Dijo una spartan con 087 en el pecho

"¡Kelly!" Grito Vert avergonzada

"¿Es cierto?" Pregunto el jefe Mendez alzando una ceja

"Se podía decir jefe" Comento otro spartan sin dejar que Vert hable

"Ja, bueno están en la edad o metabolismo" Con una sonrisa, dijo el jefe Mendez

"Eso no es cierto…solo dije que sentí que alguien me hubiera mencionado" Grito Vert ruborizada por dentro

"Mencionado….hummm" Susurro otro spartan sobándose el mentón o la parte del casco donde este se encuentra

"hummm" Susurraron los demás spartan sobándose el casco

"Ahhh enserio creen que yo voy a tener novio" Dijo Vert molesta

"Bueno entre las mujeres eres la más loca" Comento Kelly-087

"jajajajaja...mejor volvamos al entrenamiento" Respondio Vert dando media vuelta y regresando a su práctica de tiro mientras los demás Spartan se dispersaban

"¿Qué opinas John?" Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pregunto jefe Mendez a John-117

"La mantendré vigilada" Respondio el spartan en un tono serio

"Eh…" Susurro el jefe Mendez mientras sacaba un cigarro

"Si Vert esta…voy a descubrir quién es el sujeto" Continuo John-117 en un tono serio

"Y si no es digno o le hace algo…." Añadió mientras apretaba los nudillos

"ok grandote, solo no exageres" Dando media vuelta, dijo el jefe Mendez antes de salir de la sala

"Ok jefe" Respondio John-117 volviendo a la practica

"Ahh Spartans…." Por su parte, susurro el jefe Mendez dando un suspiro

XXXXXXX

En la cola de la recepción electrónica del gremio de New Raccoon city en Corellia, Uni Redfield se quedó en silencio por un tiempo ya que sintió que alguien la había mencionado

"Hummm" Susurro sin entender

'Que extraño…sentí como….' Pensó molesta pero….

"Oye kid, puedes avanzar que no tenemos todo el día" Detrás suyo, dijo un tipo de cabello castaño que lleva un traje de piloto de combate de Lastation con algunas modificación y una insignia indicando su rango de capitán iniciado, además que su costado había un niño rubio con un traje de piloto por con otras modificaciones y un wookie con armadura

"Ahhh oye espera" Respondio Uni algo molesta

"Ahhh Han, esto esta aburidooooo" Dijo el chico rubio cruzando los brazos

"Espera Luke, ahhh como llegue a ser cuidador de niños" Dijo el castaño de nombre Han molesto

"Arhhhhh" Por su parte comento el wookie

"Ahh lo se Chewie" Comento Han

"Oye cumplí 20 hace unos días" Dijo el niño de nombre Luke con una mirada molesta

"Si pero por el súper-inmortal-lento crecimiento-aumento pareces de 12" Respondio Han en un tono de molestia

"Ahhh vamos" Cruzando los brazos, dijo Luke molesto

"Ok…" Susurro Uni algo nerviosa por estar en una citación como esta

"Ahhh…como llegue de ser de teniente a niñero" Agarrándose la cara con la mano, dijo Han molesto y con vergüenza

"Oye al menos ni papa te subió a capitán" Dijo Luke algo enfadado

"Si, gracias Lord Vader" Dijo Han mirado el cielo

"Ah….." Sin entender, susurro Uni nerviosa

"Han Solo, el del costado e Luke Skywalker y el wookie es Chewbacca" Presentándose, dijo Han señalándose, a Luke y al wookie de nombre Chewbacca

"¿Skywalker? ¿Cómo Lord Anakin code:Vader Skywalker, uno de los más grandes comandante del Borde exterior?" Sorprendida, dijo Uni aún más nerviosa

"Si ese es mi papa" Asintiendo, dijo Luke en un tono sincero

"Ahhh eh oído mucho de él" Emocionada, dijo Uni casi saltando

"Uno de los más grandes soldados e ingenieros de toda Lastation…debe ser genial ser su hijo" Dijo Uni aun emocionada

"Ahh mas o menos" Algo nervioso, dijo Luke jugando con sus manos

"¿Por…?" Pregunto Uni con algo de curiosidad pero intentando no sonar interesada

"Bueno... se vuelve muy loco con las naves" Respondio Luke algo nervioso

"ok….ya termine…puede pasar" Dejando la casilla de recepción, dijo Uni en un tono indiferente

"Ok gracias" Respondio Han algo molesto

"Arhhhhh" Comento el wookie riendo

Por su parte, Uni comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la sala centrar del gremio cerca a la salida

'Mejor tomo una bebida' Pensó viendo unas máquinas dispensadoras de nep-cola, a lo que se acercó abriendo su bolsillo y sacando su sencillera

'…aunque…esa sensación de enantes….que extraño' Pensó mientras miraba la máquina, sin darse cuenta que se detrás de ella había personas esperando que salga para comprar

'Pero…porque sentí esa sensación en mi corazón'

'No debe solo ser mi imaginación'

"Ah…disculpe" Sin darse cuenta, una niña dijo algo tímida de tras suyo

'Sí, pero porque sentí tan vivamente que alguien me llamaba…ahhh ¿qué rayos fue? '

(Ehh amiga, Yoshino quiere también comprar) Pero en eso, sintió una mano detrás suyo con una voz algo divertida, y al voltear vio a una niña, de apariencia de 13 a 14, con ropas claramente pertenecientes a la división assassins de Lastation, pero con temática de conejo, aparte de tener un conejo en la mano

"Ahhh" Susurro Uni nerviosa

"Ah… ¿está bien?" Pregunto la chica tímidamente

"Si…nada importante" Respondio Uni con una sonrisa algo extraña antes de terminar su compra

"Pasa" Dijo mientras se alejaba

"ok…." Respondio la niña sin entender

'Ahhh…que rayos' Pensó Uni algo molesta

XXXXXXX

En una de las fábricas de la base de operaciones de los asaltantes, Blanc Raynor trabaja en su traje de merodeador, pero en eso sintió que alguien le había mencionado

"Hummm" Susurro sin entender

"Hey niño, ¿pasa algo?" Por otro lado, pregunto un hombre, de apariencia de 40 a 50 años, pelo castaño con una barba y bigote, con ropa de técnico de colores en tonalidad café y con un brazo robótico terminado en piza, en si el Ingeniero Jefe de los asaltantes de Raynor, Roy Swann

"No nada Swann" Respondio Blanc negando con la cabeza

"Bien, ten cuidado con todas esa partes" Respondio Swann señalando los lanzagranadas y lo que parecía ser unos rifles Gauss C-14 siendo solados a los costados de los guantes del traje

"Se…ahhh" Susurro Blanc asintiendo mientras continuaba su trabajo

"zzzz" Por otra parte, un soldado dormía cómodamente en una silla de plástico, pero Swann volteo y….

"Ahh Itami sigues durmiendo" Molesto, dijo Swann y el soldado despertó de golpe

"Ahh lo siento señor" Dijo el soldado algo serio

"Lo que sea chico" Respondio Swann mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de memoria

"Toma los planos del nuevo modelo Thor-Mk IV" Continuo mientras volvía al trabajo

"Ok, se los llevare en seguida al general Raynor" Dijo el soldado para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la fabrica

"Bien" Dijo Swann trabajando, pero en eso entro otro soldado de pelo castaño y de apariencia entre los 15 a 16 años.

"Señor el comandante Harnack me envió por las mejora para los murciélagos de fuego y Murciélagos Infernales" Informo el soldado en pose militar

"Ok chaval…" Dijo Swann alzando una ceja

"Soldado murciélago de fuego Hyodo Issei señor" Respondio el soldado de nombre Issei con respeto

"Bien chaval ahora te los doy" Dijo Swann buscando un par de archivos en su computadora

"Hummm" Por otro lado, Blanc susurro algo inquieto

"¿Le pasa algo al subteniente Raynor Jr?" Pregunto Issei algo curioso

"No se" Respondio Swann algo intranquilo

"¿Es haci todos los días?" Pregunto Issei algo nervioso

"No tanto" Respondio Swann alzando los hombros

'Que es esta sensación….' Por otra parte, Blanc pensó algo molesto

'Ahhhh…mejor vuelvo al trabajo' Tras un respiro, pensó antes de sacar su casco de su traje y girando hacia Swann pregunto

"Swann ¿dónde está los últimos módulos de sistema de orientación laser?"

"En las cajas del al fondo" Respondio este último señalando un montos de cajas apiladas en la pared

"ok" Respondio Blanc yendo por ellas

XXXXXXX

"…" Esperando fuera de la cede del gremio, Noire Redfield, se quedó un rato extrañada cuando sintió que alguien la había mencionado

'Porque siento que alguien me nombro' Pensó molesta cruzando los brazos

"Hermana" En eso, por detrás llamo Uni

"Ah Uni" Tras voltear, dijo Noire viendo a su hermanita, quien se detuvo cerca de ella y mostrando un holograma desde su celular, dijo

"Tengo 3 trabajos del gremio, la primera es de escoltar a una estudiante a Corona y las otras dos son de caza de monstruo de nivel medio en los campos rocoso de Kor Vella"

"Bien…. Corona está a…" En un modo pensativo, dijo Noire entrecerrando los ojos

"media hora" Dijo Uni con una mirada algo seria

"Entendido" Respondio Noire con seriedad volteando, aunque algo rara

"Eh… ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Uni algo preocupada

"Ahh si…solo…" Algo nerviosa, respondió Noire

"Solo…" Dijo Uni sin entender

"Nada…ahh" Respondio Noire en un tono tsundere

"ok…." Respondio Uni sin entender

"El cliente está en el siguiente nivel" Continuo intentando cambiar de tema

"Bien" Respondio Noire algo indiferente mientras tomaron las escaleras

'Pero que rayos fue eso…es como si alguien…ahhh mejor me relajo' En el tramo, pensó Noire algo intrigada

"Hermana" Pero en eso, Uni le llamo

"Si Uni" Dijo Noire sin darse cuenta que ya no estaban en las escaleras

"Llegamos" Dijo Uni señalando al frente donde una chica, de apariencia de 11 a 12 años, pelo castaño en forma de dos disco a los costados de la cabeza, con un uniforme estudiantil negro con blanco, había estado esperando con Uni a que Noire terminase de pensar

"Ahh" Susurro la chica algo nerviosa

"Ah…" Susurro Noire nerviosa, antes de mover la cabeza a los costados y decir en un estilo cool

"Disculpe, estaba pensado en otras cosas"

"Ok" Respondio la chica asintiendo

"Noire Redfield y la de mi costado es mi hermanita Uni Redfield" Presentándose con respeto, dijo Noire señalándose a sí misma y luego a su hermana

"Un gusto" Dijo la chica en un estilo educado

"Ni nombre es Leia Skywalker" Continuo la chica de nombre Lea en un tono gentil

"¿Ehhh?" Pero tanto Noire como Uni susurraron sorprendidas

"No eres la hija del coman…." Dijo Uni sorprendida, pero fue interrumpida por Lea

"Si, pero soy más dedicada a la política como mi madre" Dijo en un tono normal, y en respuesta Noire dijo sorprendida

"A la senadora Padmé Naberrie" A lo que Leia asintió

"Ahh he oído mucho sobre ella, mas sus libros de auto superación para las mujeres" Continuo Noire emocionada

"Je, creo que todas las mujeres de Lastation la adoran" Dijo Lea en un tono gentil

"Claro, es una de las más grandes senadoras y adorada, hasta oí que cada vez que entra el senado en Lastation Prime todos se inclina" Dijo Noire aun emocionada

"Je, es por eso que intento seguirle los pasos con todas mis fuerzas" Dijo Lea con ánimos

"Aunque me pasa factura al no tener buen nivel" Continuo en un tono algo nerviosa

"Humm..." Susurro Noire mientras miraba la tarjeta de información de Lea, pero al ver su nivel….

"¿32?" Dijo sorprendida de tal bajo level

"Si, sé que el promedio de los senadores debe ser de 120 para durar los viajes por campos de monstruos" Dijo Lea algo nerviosa

"Hummm, entonces por eso el trabajo" Deduciendo, dijo Noire con algo de seriedad

"Si" Respondio Lea asintiendo algo avergonzada

"Ahh…ok" Tras un respiro, dijo Noire asintiendo

"Pero te recomendaría darte un tiempo para levear un poco" Agrego en un tono calmado

"Nadie sabe en qué momento puede aparecer monstruos en tu camino" Dijo Uni con una sonrisa

"Se…por eso en el verano próximo voy a ir a levear con mi hermano" Dijo Lea con una sonrisa decidida

"Ok…" Asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo Noire en un tono algo serio

"Vamos" Dijo Uni con una sonrisa

"ok" Respondieron Noire y Lea mientras salían hacia su objetivo

'Humm…mejor me olvido de esa sensación…si debió ser solo imaginación mía' Pensó Noire aun intranquila

XXXXXXX

"…."

"…."

En una de las zonas de almacén de tanques de asedio (en si donde se guardaba los modelos más poderos y con sistemas anti-aéreos) Tanto Rom Raynor y Ram Raynor temblaron al sentir que alguien las había mencionado mientras limpiaban los tanque con magia de agua

Si había algo que caracterizaba a las pequeñas era su alto nivel en la magia psionica, una de los tipos de magia más difíciles de dominar, ya sea porque pocas personas eran capaces de lograrlo (Aunque con la salida de los espectros ya no era un impedimento) o que muy pocos era los que más desarrollaba sus habilidades, siendo medido en un contador del 1 al 10.

Eso se mantuvo por generaciones, incluyendo cuando Sara Kerrigan llego a un 10 en el contador sorprendiendo a todos, pero cuando nacieron sus hijos, fue un gran cambio

Por una parte, Blanc demostró un 6, un número no tan común, pero las gemelas batieron el marcador, siendo las primeras personas en tener un 11, además de tener la gran particularidad que involuntariamente pueden comunicarse mentalmente sin haber recibido algún entrenamiento o mejora.

Y en eso, Ram dijo por vía mental a Rom

'Tú también Rom' A lo que Rom asintió

"Pasa algo niñas" Notando la conversación mental de sus hijas, dijo Kerrigan con algo de seriedad, quien las estaba vigilando

"Ahh nada mama" Dijo Ram algo nerviosa

"si…" Respondio Rom tímidamente

"Hummm a mí no me engañan, que recuerden que solo la mejor en el arte de la magia psionica" Dijo Kerrigan con su orgullo en alto

"humm" Tanto Ram como Rom susurraron intranquilas

"Ahora dígame" Mirando a sus hijas, dijo Kerrigan con seriedad

"Bueno…tuvimos una sensación que alguien nos mencionó" Dijo Ram en un tono coloquial

"¿Alguien?" Pregunto Kerrigan entrecerrando los ojos

"Si" Confirmo Ram

"Hummm" Susurro Kerrigan mientras apretaba su puño

"Quien rayos menciona a mis pequeñas y las causa estremecerse" En un tono de furia, dijo mientras hacía levitar una lata de gasolina vacía, para luego reducirla una pequeña bola de metal retorcido

"Ah mama" Nerviosa, dijo Ram intentando acercarse a su madre

"Ahhh cuando lo encuentre le dejare bien en claro que nadie…" Dijo Kerrigan mientras hacia retorcer la bola de metal retorcido, la cual solo se comenzó a fusionar

"Mama" Dijo Ram casi gritando

"Ahh…lo siento…solo instintos maternos" Avergonzada por su desquite, dijo Kerrigan dejando caer la bola fundida

"Ok…" Respondieron Rom y Ram nerviosas

"Bueno…mejor continúen con el tanque que no se va a lavar solo" Dijo Kerrigan señalando los tanques

"ok" Respondieron Rom y Ram continuando el lavado

"Ahhhh…pero que rayos" Por su parte, susurro Kerrigan molesta mientras se sentaba en una silla de plástico

"Ahh señora Kerrigan" En eso, una voz vino de la puerta, donde entro una chica, de apariencia de 17 a 18 años, con ropa de criada y pelo rubio

"Ah Financier ¿Jim me llama?" Dijo Kerrigan viendo la chica de nombre Financier, siendo su antigua jefa en la resistencia de Lowee y ahora criada líder de los asaltantes, aparte de llevar una gran bandeja de comida y tazas

"No, me envió para darles el desayuno" Dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa cercana

"ok" Dijo Kerrigan asintiendo, para luego girar hacia sus hijas y decir

"Niñas el desayuno" A lo que ellas corrieron hacia la mesa

"Yeee" Dijeron ambas alegremente

"Gracias Financier" Por su parte, dijo Kerrigan a la rubia

"De nada señora Kerrigan" Respondio Financier asintiendo para luego retirarse

'Crees que mama este preocupada' Mientras comían, por vía mental dijo Rom a Ram

'No se…pero no lo pienses muy alto que ella nos podrá sent….' Dijo Ram pero

'¿Cómo ahora?' En eso se les unió Kerrigan

'Ahh Mama' Asustándose, dijo Rom

'Jejeje bueno ya' Tras reírse un poco, dijo Kerrigan saliendo de su conversación

'¿Crees que ya no nos escucha?' Pregunto Rom algo temerosa

'Si….no siento su presencia psionica' Respondio Ram algo más tranquila

'Hummm' Susurro Rom aun algo temerosa

'Pero….solo espero que no sea nada malo' Dijo Ram en forma de susurro

'Si…' Respondio Rom asintiendo

Xxxxxxx

En uno de los muchos centro militares de la estación Arcturus, en la entrada del hangar, un grupo de soldados estan en la nave de transporte aterrizando, entre los cuales resalta nuestra protagonista Neptune Shepard

"Ahhh" Dando un fuerte suspiro, susurro la pelicafe al sentir que alguien la había mencionado

"¿Pasa algo cabo?" Por delante, pregunto un soldado de escolta

"No…solo que sentí que alguien me estaba mencionando" Respondio Neptune con sinceridad

"ok" Asintiendo, respondió el soldado, pero en eso la nave atranco en la estación

(Llegando, gracias por viajar) Por los altavoces, dijo el piloto, acto seguido todos los soldados listos para las pruebas bajaron, siendo recibidos por un comandante

"Bien niños, los exámenes comienza en unas horas, además que tendremos a una invitada especial vía holográfica" Dijo el comandante

"Ehh…me pregunto quién será" Dijo una soldado emocionada

"Bien, nuestra invita especial vía holográfica será ni más ni menos que la mismísima lady Bluing Heart" Continuo el comandante asombrando y emocionando a todos los presentes

"Ahhhhhh" Unos gritos se oyeron mientras algunos casi o bien se desmayaron

"Una diosa vera nuestra prueba" Dijo un soldado emocionado

"Geniallll" Grito una soldado euforica

"Bien soldados, espero que den todo de sí mismos, para la prueba y dar un digno espectáculo para nuestra amada Bluing Heart" Dijo el comandante en un tono serio

"¿Preguntas?" Continuo, a lo un soldado de apariencia de 17 a 18 años, con ojos azules y el pelo azul algo largo y desordenado levanto la mano

"Si…" Dijo el comandante con seriedad

"Sargento de primera clase Ayato Kirishima" Respondio el soldado llamado Ayato

"¿No sería mejor que los débiles se hagan a un lado para que los pros demos un digno espectáculo a lady Bluing Heart?" Continuo Ayato con una mirada soberbia mientras en ambos ojos su iris se volvía rojo, y la esclerótica negro con vetas rojas en ella

"Oye" Dijo uno de los solados en un tono algo molesto

"Es un agente Ghoul" Susurro otro soldado con miedo

"Va mi tío le partió la espalda a 3 de esos locos" Comento otro soldado en un tono burlón

"Je si los haces perder el control pierden mucha inteligencia" Añadió otro soldado con el mismo tono

"Lo siento niño, pero todos tiene el mismo derecho" Pero el comandante negó con la cabeza

"Ahh ok" Decepcionado, susurro Ayato mirando a los demás soldado con una mirada que asusto a muchos y a los demás los dejaban algo incomodos, excepto a una cierta pelicafe lo vio con interés

"Alguna otra pregunta" Dijo el comandante antes de cambiar de tema

"Yo…" Levantando la mano, dijo Neptune, a lo que continuo

"Sargento Mayor Neptune Shepard" Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Hummm" Susurraron algunos soldados extrañados

"¿Dijo Shepard?" Pregunto uno de ellos

"Joder, no era ese el apellido de aquel general nep-7 nivel 10 clasificado hyper-ultra-super-peligroso" Comento otro soldado con algo de miedo

"Ahora que recuerdo los guardias que lleva a las ladys diosas y lady oráculo de Planeptune llevan ese apellido" Añadió otro soldado sorprendido

"Ehhh ¿no había una agente de inteligencia con métodos de interrogatorios que te dejaba como un robot de ese apellido?" Dijo otro soldado con miedo

"Va no creo que esa niña sea igual" Dijo otro soldado en un tono burlón

Pero ignorándolos, Neptune bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa algo extraña, antes de levantar la mirada y abrir los ojos, mostrando el ojo derecho con su iris de color rojo, y la esclerótica negro con vetas rojas, y en el otro había un cierto brillo rojo amenazante

"¿Vale todo?" Pregunto en un tono sombrío

"Je, todo lo que tengas niña" Dijo el comandante con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Humm..." Susurro Neptune con una sonrisa kawaii

"¿Ella es un agente Ghoul?" Pregunto uno de los soldados con miedo

"No… ¿solo tiene un ojo ghoul?" Dijo otro soldado comenzándose a asustar

"ehh el otro tiene un brillo rojo….y no esta negro" Dijo otro soldado en pánico

"Ahhh no me digan que es una hibrida Blacklight-Ghoul de un ojo" Añadió otro soldado totalmente asustado

"¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunto otro soldado temblando

"Jejeje, soy la protagonista de la historia, obvio que tengo que ser OP" Dijo Neptune con una sonrisa kawaii volteando

"Joder…hasta rompe la cuarta pared" Susurro otro soldado también asustado

"Jejeje…espero que sea divertido" Por su parte, comento Ayato sabiendo que esta pela iba a ser interesante

"Igual yo" Respondio Neptune con interés

"Bien niños….estén preparados" Interrumpiendo la situación, dijo el comandante con algo de seriedad

"ok" Respondieron los soldados

"Bien, dispersaos" Dijo el comandante antes de dar media vuelta y salir

"ok" Susurro Neptune con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía su puesto de pudin favorito

'Hummm, esa sensación…bueno talvez sea solo sea algo de mi imaginación' Pensó algo intrigada por la sensación que tuvo antes de aterrizar

'Pero….no ahora tengo que enfocarme en la prueba' Continuo con una sonrisa mientras miraba una propaganda de los Nep-7

Je, por fin….mi sueño se cumplirá Finalizo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y con esto colorín colorado este capítulo se ha acabado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O no

.

.

.

.

.

.

En algún lugar del espacio, al mismo tiempo

Orbitando un gigante gaseoso, en algún lugar de cosmos, una gigante flota de más de 50 mil barcos orbitaba el planeta.

Y en una de esas naves, en el puente de mando, varios alíen con forma humanoide con piernas curvadas y manos con 3 dedos, pero todos llevaban un traje completo con un visea del cual se mostraba dos luz fuertes, pero en el medio, había un de los alíen sentado en el asiento de capitán estaba viendo 4 hologramas con otros aliens de la misma raza

(Toda la flota pesada se alinear delante de la flota civil) Dijo uno de los alíen de los hologramas con seriedad

(La flota de patrulla estará resguardando por detrás a la flota civil) Dijo otro de los alien de los hologramas en un tono sincero

(Por mi parte, la flota de Proyectos Especiales esta mesclada con la flota civil) Dijo el último de los alíen de los hologramas en un tono orgulloso

"Bien" Dijo el alíen sentado

Pero en eso, se le acercó otro alíen, femenina con un traje algo morado

"Papa" Dijo la alíen algo tímida

"Si Tali" dijo el alíen sentado mirándola

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" Pregunto la alíen de nombre Tali algo inconforme

"Ahh ya lo hablamos hija" Dijo el alíen con seriedad

"Los bosh'tet del consejo nos han expulsado de todo el espacio de la ciudadela" Continuo en un tono de odio

"Además de perder más de 12 barcos por fallos críticos en los últimos 5 años" Dijo con tristeza mientras mira el espacio por la ventana

"Nuestra raza morirá lentamente si no hacemos nada" Con mucha tristeza, susurro bajando la mirada

"Además hemos sacrificados muchos recursos para poder abrir el relé sin que nadie se dé cuenta" Continuo mirando a su hija

"Esta es la última oportunidad de nuestra raza" Termino en un tono esperanzador

"Se padre…pero que pasa si tras el relé hay una especie agresiva" Intentando detenerlo, dijo Tali asustada

"No se….pero es todo o nada" Dijo el alíen con seriedad

"Está bien padre" Acepto la orden de su padre, dijo Tali antes de salir del puente

"Ahh a todas las naves" Mirando a la tripulación presente, dijo el alíen con seriedad

"En 45 horas, viajaremos entre los relés aledaños al relé 314 para confundir a los turianos" Continuo mientras se hacía presente los hologramas de los demás aliens

(Luego, cuando la patrulla turiana haya dejado el sistema, rápidamente saltaremos hacia el relé 314)

(Si tenemos suerte habla un mundo jardín o al menos habitable)

(De no haberlo, minaremos todos los recursos antes de buscar el próximo relé y saltar)

En el orden de anterior vez, dijeron los aliens

"Esta es nuestra última opción como especie…se'lai keelah" Termino el alien sentado, a lo que todos los tripulantes levantaron la mano y dijeron

"se'lai keelah"

"Avancen" Dijo el alien mientras toda la flota de más de 50 mil naves avanzaba

'Ahh….una especie tras el relé, je como si nos encontraríamos con unas especie con diosas reales o que usan magia jejejejeje' Como forma de relajo, pensó el alien cómicamente con una pequeña risa, pero en eso sintió un aire pasar cerca suyo

"¿Eso fue una fuga de aire?" Pregunto impactado

"No almirante….no sabemos por qué….pero hubo una brisa" Dijo uno de los tripulantes también impactado

"Investíguenla" Dijo el alien con seriedad

"Entendido" Respondio uno de los tripulantes


End file.
